


GOT7 Scenario/Oneshot Collection

by gardentulips



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardentulips/pseuds/gardentulips
Summary: a collection of scenarios for got7. checkmasterlistfor links to everything.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Sunrise Promises [ Jackson | M ]

Jackson’s not as cold as you were expecting. He’s rather charming, and polite, and if you were in any other situation, you would probably swoon at his handsome features. You’re in no position to be a helpless romantic, however, having only met Jackson just once before it was decided you would move into his castle and begin your life with him. **  
**

It was always destined to be like this. Prince takes over the kingdom. Prince needs an heir, so Prince finds someone he can marry quickly and quietly without causing tension between factions, or another war. You were the safe bet, having been the princess on the small island Jackson’s fleet could sail to and needed help as far as resources for your people went. Jackson took over your island, promising your people would be in good hands, and you were sent on the long trip to the next continent to be with him. 

You expected Jackson to have his way with you the first night you arrived. After all, he is in need of an heir and it’s truly your only value to him. He didn’t, however, only settling you in your private sleeping quarters so you could get accustomed to his castle, and to your new life. Jackson kept his distance for weeks, only being polite enough to greet you during breakfast and make small talk. Though he was always polite, there was something intimating about him that kept your eyes down and kept you from only answering when you were spoken to. Maybe it’s the power he held, knowing his authority over a kingdom five times the size of your island. All that responsibility couldn’t come without being strong-willed and knowing what he wanted.

Two months pass, however, and Jackson doesn’t make a move, or even an effort to get to know you. At times you feel like a burden to him. Some nights you even go without seeing him at all. Loneliness takes hold, and soon you find yourself getting the courage to explore the castle, and soon the castle’s grounds. You get to know the keepers of the grounds. They become fond of you in an instant. Even times they help you sneak out when you’re not supposed to, and do things that could land you hot waters.

Like now, for instance, where you’re just outside the castle’s grounds, venturing off into the orchard. You had decided when you woke up, you would attempt a peace offering for Jackson. Maybe if he wasn’t going to make the first move to get to know you better, you could try your luck. 

An apple pie could do the trick, you think, reaching to pluck the most delicious looking, bright red apple you could find in the orchard. Then another, and another until you create a pile of apples in the swoop of your dress you’re holding up. Excitedly, you turn to head back to the castle when you have enough. You’re positive the chef won’t mind you in the kitchen if it’s for Jackson. You’ve learned a thing or two just tagging along by his side as he cooks. 

However, you’re frozen in place at the sight of one of Jackson’s guards standing at the edge of the orchard. If a lot of the help has become friendly with you over time, there are still a few that you just haven’t warmed up to yet.

“What are you doing, princess?” The guard, who you can’t remember their name in the moment due to being surprised, marches toward you. His brow is furrowed and his shiny, metal armor clinks with every step as he nears. “Trying to run away finally?”

Your eyes widen at the accusation. “What… no I was just-”

“Come along, then,” is all he says, gripping you sternly by the arm. The apples fall to the dirt as he drags you out of the orchard, ignoring all your pleas and protests. Of course you weren't running away. That would surely get you executed to go back on a treaty. You aren’t as dumb as this guard thinks you are.

But he is a lot stronger than you, forcefully pulling you toward the castle to Jackson. You tug your arm and try to release yourself from his grip, but it’s no use, and soon you’re face to face with the King in a room you’ve never visited before. There are other guards around him, everyone leaned over a table with aged and dirty maps spread out all around. 

Jackson raises his eyes to look at you, then down to look at the grip the guard has on your arm. He frowns.

“What’s this all about?” Jackson steps around the guards closest by him, making his way around the table to step in front of you. The shyness overwhelms you once again in his presence. He has a way of making you feel small, yet flushed. As if he’s looking deep inside of you with every glance. 

“The princess was attempting to run away!” The guard exclaims, and Jackson raises a brow. You open your mouth to protest, but the second his eyes meet your own, you close your lips. “I stopped her.”

Jackson takes a few seconds to think, then waves his hand in the air. “Men…” is all he says, but the guards in the room understand their presence isn’t needed in the moment. They each take their leave, and the guard holding your arm tight finally releases you. Now, Jackson and you are alone, and the room feels suddenly so much smaller. 

He sighs, leaning against the table behind him, but not before taking your hands gently in his own. The gesture surprises you. It’s the first time he’s made an effort to even touch you since the two of you were married. His thumbs run carefully along your flesh. The action sends warmth surging through your body. 

“Am I really that terrible that you’re trying to run away from me?” His tone is half joking, half sorrow. As if he realizes he’s been so distant toward you. 

“N-No,” you mumble, shaking your head. Then you take a deep breath, wanting so badly not to be intimidated by him. “I just wanted to bake you something. I wanted fresh fruit.” Your voice is low, but you manage to get the words would without stuttering. It’s a start.

Jackson grins. Your heart skips a beat from his smile. “Well, that does sound delicious, doesn’t it?” He pushes away from the table, dropping your hands. Suddenly you miss the warmth of his touch, as if it’s kept you alive forever. “How about we go pick some apples together?”

Your eyes light up. It’s the most surprising thing that’s happened to you in a while. Happily, you agree, and together the two of you make a trip to the orchard. Jackson makes small-talk, telling you he’s sorry for the guard, and it won’t happen again. You’re just happy he’s putting in the effort to carry on a conversation. He tells you he’s only been busy, and realizes he hasn’t paid you nearly enough attention. You can’t help but to blush at that, watching him grab apples from the tree as if it’s nothing, carrying a big pile in his arms for you. 

You end up baking him the most delicious pie he’s ever had, according to him. The sight of him happily eating your dessert fills you with joy. You finally feel as if the two of you have taken a full step forward in getting to know one another and becoming closer. 

But soon, Jackson is busy with being a new King again. You know you shouldn’t complain considering he has people to look after, threats to defend the kingdom from, and deals to be made. You understand the life of a King already due to growing up royalty, but there are still times when you’re lonely, or bored, or both. 

When you’re bored, you find yourself wandering off to the stables. You’ve always loved animals, and you can’t help yourself when you spot the lonesome brush and a horse that needs grooming. After picking up the brush from a wooden stool close by, you reach out your hand at the mare with the reins of her bridle tied to a pole in the stables. 

She takes a sniff of your hand then lowers her head, allowing you to run your palm along her nose and between her eyes. She huffs from happiness as you step to the side to begin to brush the silky, black coat along her neck. As you do so, she reaches around with her mouth, sniffing your dress before capturing a piece between her lips.

“Hey!” Giggling, you push the horse’s mouth away to continue brushing her. Though the peace of bonding with an animal doesn’t last for long, hearing a gruff voice just outside the stable’s doors.

“I don’t think this is a place for a princess.” The guard from before finds you once again. You would swear he had some sort of tracker on you, maybe a human spy. Maybe he’s been stalking you as part of an evil plan to get rid of you.

You shake your head from the absurd thought. “Good thing I’m a Queen, then.” He won’t catch you by surprise this time. You’re prepared for him, knowing he wishes to get you in trouble with the King for whatever reason. Maybe he just likes chaos. 

“You should be in the castle,” he informs you, striding closing with his armor clinking. The sound absolutely aggravates you at this point. “Away from harm. Where King Jackson can know you’re safe.”

“I don’t think King Jackson minds if I brush a horse.” You ignore the temptation of rolling your eyes. You have to be a proper queen, of course, and you wonder if that title gives you the authority to get rid of the annoying guard. In the moment, you’re hoping so. 

“Why don’t we go ask him?” With that, he grabs you once again. His fingers wrap tight around your wrist, making you cry out for him to release you. He doesn’t listen, however, disobeying the orders of his queen in favor of earning a good deed done with Jackson. You aren’t sure why this guard has it out for you, but you know you won’t take it lying down.

“Let me go!” you fight him, tugging on your arm, pushing him away with your free hand. He ignores all your attempts, however, growing bold as he drags you up to the castle and through the main halls, finding Jackson in his study. The two of you come bursting in, with you crying to be released and the guard mumbling just to you about being quiet. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Jackson stands abruptly from his chair, folding the papers he was looking over in half. “Let her go!” 

The guard drops your arm immediately. “She was out in the stables, sir.” The guard lifts his chin and straightens his back, chest buffed. “It’s not safe for a princess-”

“A queen,” you interrupt, glaring at him from the side. You can’t miss Jackson’s amused expression only for a split-second. 

Jackson looks over the two of you. No doubt he takes in your messy hair and flustered face from being dragged around once again. Your clothes look disheveled, and you have the meanest expression you can possibly muster up in the moment. The guard looks smug, like he should receive some extra coin for bringing in a criminal. 

“Please, leave us…” Jackson waves his hand and the guard is disappearing through the doors once again. A few seconds pass. Jackson sighs. You don’t say a word. Your heart races, wondering if he’s mad at you. “Up to trouble again, huh?” He smirks. He’s not upset.

“I… got lonely. And bored…”

His face twists from amusement to sorrow with just a few words. His eyes lower, shoulders falling. “I’m sorry, my Queen. I’ve been neglecting you since you arrived.”

His words have your feet carrying you to him. You can’t stop yourself. “I understand you’re busy. You have a kingdom to look after.” You stop right before him, lowering your head. 

“It’s no excuse.” When he reaches for you, cupping your cheek in his hand, it takes you completely by surprise. “I know these arrangements are not easy. Moving here, being my Queen… has left you feeling unwanted. For that, I am truly sorry.” 

As he speaks, you look into his eyes to see the sincerity, the longing to be better. His mistakes the past few months since you’ve arrived show in the expression on his face. He feels guilty. 

“I’m grateful for you to take me as your Queen.” As he takes your hands in his own once again, you can’t help but to smile. “I want to be a good Queen to you. I want to make you happy.”

“As do I with you, my Queen.” Jackson takes your hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss over your flesh to warm your soul. He’s so gentle with you. You can’t even imagine him being angry, yelling or fighting, or being in battle. When it comes to you, there’s a softness to him that you’re realizing for the first time. Not only is he polite, and handsome, but he’s kind, and careful, and wants to be better for you. “Please know I want the best for you. No longer will you feel lonely, I promise.”

Jackson keeps his promise as much as he can in the coming weeks. Between his duties, he takes time out to get to know you, talk with you, enjoy his meals with you. You open yourself to him, letting him know every stupid little detail about your life before arriving to be with him. You love his laugh when you tell a joke. He loves the way you lean into him to let him know you’re listening.

For the first time, you feel like you belong here with him. The guards stay away at Jackson’s orders (and a certain guard getting an absolute earful), as long as you promise not to venture too far off. He is still concerned with your safety, after all, but doesn’t want you to feel trapped. You spend the time Jackson is busy by roaming the halls, picking more fruits, and even starting your own garden. 

You couldn’t be more happy. Well, other than the fact that you’re still sleeping alone. At first, the thought of being intimate with Jackson intimidated you, knowing he only wanted an heir and nothing more. Now, you begin to yearn for his touch. Thoughts of your children play in your mind, wondering whose features they will take. Maybe they will have his laugh and smile, and your sense of determination, and a bit of stubbornness.

While the images fill your heart with joy, you also begin to long for your King. You want to be close to him. You want to sleep in the same bed, and feel him hold you. You want to wake up with the sun shining on his face, and you have made up your mind that’s exactly what you will get.

Jackson is too polite for his own good, you realize. Always the gentlemen, of course he wouldn’t make the first move. He doesn’t want you to feel forced into being with him. His royal status forced him to make a decision over getting married and having an heir, but now that he has you, you’ve come to realize he is just as careful with your relationship as he is with you. 

You find him one night looking over books by the fireplace. He’s settled on a bear skin rug, his fur robes and leather shirt lay beside him. As if he got too hot lost in the words of the books. You smile as you stand in the doorway of the study, listening to the crackling log burning bright, studying the outline of his figure, noticing the scars on his back from sword fights and war. Suddenly, you want to kiss each and every one of them until they disappear. If they never vanish, you wouldn’t mind kissing him forever. 

“My King…” You earn his attention with a quiet voice, not wanting to startle him as you step near. He pulls his eyes away from the torn pages to look up at you with a smile.

“My Queen.” He snaps the book shut before patting the spot on the rug next to him. “What brings you to me this evening?” His tone is playful, making you all the more relaxed in the moment as you settle next to him.

“Longing your company is all,” you tell him honestly. The words bring a smile to his beautiful face. The warm glow of the fire illuminates all the perfect parts of him. His skin shines between the shadows of the flames. He’s so unbelievably gorgeous to you in the moment you can hardly breathe. How can such a human exist? “I was thinking…”

“As you often do,” he teases. You can’t help but to giggle.

“I’ve been here for months now,” you begin, voice growing quieter by the second the crackling fire nearly engulfs each syllable. Jackson has your undivided attention regardless. “I want to be a good Queen to you. I want to make you happy, and I feel like we’ve made such progress, don’t you think?”

“Of course,” he responds without a second thought. 

“But… we haven’t even kissed yet.” The heat swarms your cheeks as the words come out. You almost can’t believe you said such a thing to him, but you know it needs to be spoken. “We’ve barely even touched. We don’t sleep in the same bed, and I just wonder if we-”

The words are caught off by Jackson leaning close, gripping your waist with two strong hands to pull your body to him. A gasp fills the room, suddenly so close to him, his face, his lips… you can barely think straight.

“It’s a kiss my Queen is longing for?” He has a cheeky tone as he asks. It’s so hard to be intimidated by him as of late when he can relax your body and ease every ounce of worry at once. He loves to play and joke and tease. You bite your lip and nod. His smile lights up the room. “Then it’s a kiss my Queen shall get.” 

Your heart threatens to leap out of your chest as he draws near. Within seconds, you feel the softness and warmth of his lips taking yours. He leans against you, body to body, as he kisses you tenderly, letting the world around you drown out until it’s just him and you. There’s passion as he deepens the kiss, and you could drown in his beautiful lips forever. He holds your body close, tenderly, gently, nibbling on your bottom lip until they’re parting for him. Effortlessly he tastes your tongue on his own, and you can’t stop yourself from whimpering against his mouth. Heat bursts from between your legs so suddenly it’s almost overwhelming. 

Jackson only pulls away from your lips to carry his kisses down to your neck. Your head falls back in an instant, giving him access to any part of your body his lips want to press. Moans fill the air, body coming alive from finally getting to feel him so close. 

“Jackson,” you call for him by name for the first time, hearing him groan against your flesh because he loves the way it sounds coming from you. When your voice trembles. When your tone is so desperately needy in the moment. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” he pulls away, hands still roaming your sides as if he’s waiting for permission. “What does my Queen want?”

“I want you,” you tell him, unashamed and without hesitation. This time, you’re the one to pull him close, wrapping a hand around his neck so his lips fall against your own. Whimpering into the kiss, your fingers disappear between the strands of his hair, back falling to the rug, his body resting between your legs. His hands wander from your sides to your chest, caressing your breasts over your flimsy, lace negligee you adorn. It’s so thin you feel the heat of his palm soak through to your skin, feeling warmth engulf your entire body. 

He wastes no more time giving you what you need. His roaming hands begin to tug on the lace of your nightgown. Effortlessly it falls from your shoulders until you’re shimmying out of the needless thing, leaving you bare for him against the rug. Jackson takes in a sharp breath as he stares over your body. Flickers of flame dance over your soft skin. You’re completely vulnerable to him, but you know he wants to take care of you. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says as if it’s the first time seeing you. In a way, it is, but his tone suggests it’s like unearthing a lost and forbidden treasure, amazed at your beauty in the moment as you lay beneath him. He can’t help himself, he needs you just as much. “I want to make my Queen feel good.”

The words come out in a groan seconds before he dips his head to your body. Tasting every inch of you. Kissing. Licking. Becoming so full of you in the moment as his lips and tongue trail over your flesh. Your mind grows numb when he tends to your breasts, taking his time to kiss in the valley between before flicking his tongue over a nipple and taking it into his mouth. Your back arches from the rug, so hot and desperate and needy. You want him to kiss everywhere all at once yet you love how he takes his time to cherish you. 

His mouth lowers down to your stomach, past your belly button to press kisses against your mound. The sensation sends a chill through your body, so eager to feel his mouth between your thighs.

“I want to eat your pretty pussy, sweetheart.” He practically groans the words between kisses. All you can do is release a heavy sigh as your thighs fall open for him. He takes in the sight of you so ready and waiting for him. Chest heaving in anticipation. Eyes fluttering. Thighs open and it’s all for him. “Does my Queen want that? Does she want to come on my tongue as I eat her pussy?”

The sinful words shake you to your core. Your body trembles from just the thought. All you can do is whimper a simple ‘yes’. Jackson smirks, lowering his mouth to your body once again to press his tongue to your folds. The moment he licks your pussy for the first time, a gasp spills from your lips, hands falling to entangle fingers in his hair. Jackson massages your slit between gentle kisses against your flesh. He takes his time, licking softly before leaving an open-mouthed kiss over your clit. The sensation fills your body with heat, already so on edge from having him taste you for the first time. 

“Tastes so good, sweetheart,” he mumbles between your thighs. “So wet for me.” He licks from your entrance to your clit, sending a shiver down your spine before the warmth swells again. Juices drip from your walls onto his tongue, allowing him to lick every drop over and over.

“Jackson,” you cry out. The fingers between the strands of his hair begin to tighten. He groans at the sudden sharp pain, but he loves it, making it known as he nearly growls between your legs. His tongue tends to your folds in a way you’ve never felt, becoming breathless in the moment as the pleasure begins to swell. “J-Jackson…” You become a stuttering, whimpering mess beneath him, but from the way he groans against your flesh, you’re sure he loves it. 

“Tell me how it feels, sweetheart,” he commands in a deep, stern tone, full of lust as he aligns two of his fingers to your entrance before easing them inside your soaked heat. “Tell me how it feels when I eat my Queen’s pussy.” His mouth falls to your body once again, licking and sucking and tasting you as he pumps his fingers deep inside of you.

“God,” you cry out, head falling back, eyes screwing shut. “It feels so good… please… don’t stop.” The words barely escape your lips between moans. Your voice becomes hoarse, strained and so weak from his pleasure. You feel the tension tightening, the heat swelling, the peak nearing so close you can almost taste it.

The expanse of bliss comes tumbling down around you, engulfing you in red hot warmth as the electricity of his pleasure surges through your body. You come against his tongue, juices spilling onto his flesh, thighs tightening around his head. He never slows his tongue, riding out the bliss right along with you, licking up every drop of release you give him. Your walls squeeze the two fingers inside of you, feeling so overwhelmed with lust and pleasure your mind grows hazy.

Then the rush of the high begins to evaporate, leaving you trembling around him, too sensitive for his mouth. Gently, you push him away as he removes his tongue and fingers from you. You’re breathless, chest heaving, eyes loosely closed. The only thing that can be heard is the crackling fire and your attempts to catch the breath in your lungs. 

Jackson crawls over your body, pressing his kisses to your cheek, your temple, your forehead, letting you know he’s still right there with you. Taking care of you. Loving you.

Suddenly you want more of him. Not even just the pleasure. You want to feel him closer. You want to feel him inside of you. You want the two of you to become one, and you want him to find his own release, his own bliss. 

“Jackson,” you whisper. He chuckles softly, kissing your lips once until you can carry on. “Make love to me.”

Staring into his eyes, you see the warmth and love that he’s been keeping at bay. The small grin on his lips shows relief just as much as it shows how the words move him. He settles between your legs after pushing his leather pants down to his thighs. His lips fall to your own once again. He takes his time. He wants to cherish this feeling.

Your arms wrap around him, pulling him close, melting into the kiss, loving your King more and more as the seconds pass. In a moment, he’s easing his length into you, filling you up, claiming you as his own. You whimper his name for the hundredth time, but he doesn’t get tired of hearing it. His cock thrusts into you so deep you’re nearly seeing stars, but you don’t tear your eyes away from him. Instead, you press your forehead to his, loving to be wrapped around him while so full of him. 

“Make love to me, my King,” you repeat, beginning to move your hips against him, moaning when his cock hits just the right spot. “Fuck me, please.”

Jackson groans at the request. How could he ever deny his Queen? Part of him wishes he didn’t spend all this time ignoring you, but he intends to make up for it now. His hips begin to move against you, thrusting his cock deeper inside of you, pushing up to hit the spot that makes your toes curl. Soon he falls into a rhythm of making love to you, of fucking you, just like you wanted. His pace increases, falling into the moment and letting it take hold of him. Falling in love with being wrapped up in your warmth and hearing your whimpers and moans of pleasure. 

“You feel so good,” he groans, deep strokes of his cock inside your pussy letting you know he means the words. “So fucking good and all mine.” His head dips to your neck, kissing, licking, sucking your flesh as he fucks you. Your legs wrap around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper, harder, the both of you falling into a bliss you’ve never experienced.

Your bodies become one. Groans and moans mix with the crackling fire beside you. The room becomes so small, only the two of you needed and nothing else. He makes love to you just like you asked, and you can’t help but to whisper the three little words to him as the both of you reach a new kind of bliss. You tell him you love him, over and over as he comes inside of you. Both of your bodies tremble with need. Both of you fill the loneliness that has kept you apart. Both of you are in love, and now the two of you realize as much as you begin to come down from the pleasure.

Jackson holds you close in the aftermath. And though he didn’t realize it, he was fulfilling another request of yours by sleeping next to you until the sun shines on both of your bodies in the morning. 


	2. Spoiled [ Jaebeom | M ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➳ when he spoils you endlessly, even on vacation trips to a private island  
> ➳ w: ass play  
> ➳ [masterlist of works](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qpq9jMhTYTVyQ0U7G08fZM-hqHFilaekNhGuqlRT0tU/edit?usp=sharing).

The sun shining from the glass door of the balcony through the white, sheer curtains has you fluttering your eyes open from your slumber. With a stretch and a yawn, you look over to your peacefully sleeping boyfriend, his messy brown hair covering his eyes as he remains in his own little dreamland. You can’t hide your grin as your eyes lower, noticing his naked body from the previous night’s activities against the pure white sheets, licking your lips when you see the curve of his ass peeking from behind the matching duvet.

You allow him to sleep, knowing it’s not often he gets time off from his busy, hard working lifestyle. You want him to rest, deciding to slip from beneath the covers and make your way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Though, Jaebeom works hard managing his business of things you aren’t the least bit interested in, he always takes time to sneak you away to one of his favorite private islands for a few nights at one of his father’s luxurious resorts. The break is much needed for the both of you, with him needing some R&R and you only needing time with him. The millionaire playboy inheriting his father’s company has his hands full for the most part, and even though your relationship isn’t public, you never feel any lack of spark, or romance, or love he feels for you.

That’s why he spoils you endlessly, and sometimes when you think about how good he is to you, you can only laugh to yourself, shaking your head and wondering how you got so lucky.

When you are done freshening up in the bathroom, you walk out just as bare to see him sleeping on his side, his back to you now facing the balcony. You wonder how the sun shining through the door and curtains hasn’t woke him, but you only chuckle while grabbing your silk, pink robe from the bench at the foot of the bed where he took it off of you the night before.

You secure it around your body before making your way to the balcony, carefully and quietly sliding the curtain to the side to pull the door open, stepping out in the morning sun. The warmth spreads over your face, causing you to smile wide as you take in the sights of the ocean below the resort, the waves crashing against the shore filling your ears and relaxing you to no end.

You raise your arms, stretching and taking in all the warmth and sunshine you can, knowing when you get back to the rainy, humid city, you would miss the feeling more than anything.

However, you aren’t aware your sleepyhead boyfriend woke up the moment you stepped onto the balcony. You aren’t aware in the slightest when his gaze focuses on your frame stretching on the balcony, or that his sights lower to the peek of your ass he received when your robe hikes over the curve, or even the way he licks his lips when you lean against the rail, bending over and inviting him closer.

Unsuspecting hands wrap around your body after a while of gazing at the scenery, nearly scaring you if his warm embrace didn’t feel so comforting and familiar.

“You’re up early, sweetheart.” His deep morning voice sends a shiver down your spine, hints of mint on his breath letting you know he had been up long enough to freshen up before meeting you in the sunshine. You giggle, biting your lip upon feeling his mouth press to your neck after swiping any stray strands of hair from his way.

“I couldn’t sleep knowing there was such a beautiful view out here,” you reply, voice already so breathless as his hands slide up and down your sides, palms pressing to the silk against your body.

“Mm,” he groans against your skin, “I could say the same thing.” Your skin burns hotter when you realize he is referring to you, knowing he loves more than anything to wake up seeing you.

“You flatter me,” you whisper, eyes closing when his hands reach your front, gently cupping your breasts in his palms. You lean your body back into him, enjoying his hands against you, teasing you, playfully taunting you, but when he reaches to undo the knot that secures your robe in place, your eyes grow wide. “Jae…”

“It’s okay,” he chuckles, allowing your robe to fall open, “no one can see us up here.”

You believe him, knowing the two of you are on the highest floor of the resort, so you should be safe. You can’t care either way as soon as you feel his skin upon yours, hand soothing over your hardening nipples, caressing every inch of your chest, lips still showering your neck with his kisses.

“Jae…” you whimper, getting lost in the moment when his hand lowers down your stomach to slip between your legs. His fingers tease your clit, brushing over the nub to have you leaning your head against his shoulder, jaw slacking in pure bliss. “Don’t stop…”

You can’t hold back your moans with the way his fingers work between your thighs, tending to your clit just like he knows you love, drawing slow, steady circles against your flesh until your arousal begin to pool at your entrance. You begin to rock your hips against his motions, loving the way he pleases and teases your body like no one else can.

A gasp escapes your lips when he removes his hands, instead lowering his body to the ground behind you, deciding to flip your robe over your ass to uncover the skin beneath. His hands grip at the flesh of your ass cheeks, taking you in his palms and squeezing until you are bending toward the rail to give him a full view of your dripping slit.

With a deep groan from the sight, he wastes no time leaning in, parting your ass cheeks with his hands to run his tongue over your soaked center. You moan in response, loving the feel of his mouth against your skin, licking you, teasing you, swallowing your juices that dripped out just for him until he is massaging your clit. He circles his tongue in painfully slow motions over the bud that his fingers pleasured before, drawing out whimpers of his name as you latch onto the rail with desperate hands.

When his tongue slips from your clit to your entrance, dipping in for another taste before licking a trail to your ass, you squeak in response. You have always loved the feel of his tongue against your rim, circling ever so slowly before applying pressure to taste you even further. You lean back against his mouth, enjoying how he licks your puckered entrance, circling the rim as his thumb finds your clit in an instant. You can’t hold back your moans any longer. It feels too good having his mouth on you, pressing against your ass, thumb rubbing gentle circles against your clit, and all of it is making you a dizzy, whimpering mess before him.

“Fuck, Jae,” you whine, voice so unsteady and breathless, feeling him lick your entrance over and over before maneuvering his hand to slip his fingers inside of you. Your walls contract around the digits, pleasure swelling in your body from his tongue and fingers. “Please, don’t stop.” You can’t control your volume anymore, desperate moans mixing with the sounds of the ocean down below as you grip tighter against the railing of the balcony.

He groans against you, sending tingling vibrations through your body while continuing to lick and prod your ass, fingers speeding up their motions of pumping in and out of you. Your legs begin to quiver, overwhelmed with pleasure and almost nearing the edge of ecstasy as you roll your hips against his face.

“Oh my god, Jae,” you peep, voice two octaves higher before growing silent. You are so, so close to the edge, fingers thrusting relentlessly in and out of you and his mouth against your ass, licking, swirling over your entrance until your mind falls blank from the bliss.

Seconds before the pleasure is nearly too much to bear, he pulls away, leaving you soaked, impatiently waiting for his cock to enter you and when you hear the snap of the band to his boxers being pushed down, chills course through you. You are so eager, so desperate for him to fill you and you allow your robe to fall from your shoulders seconds before you are bending over even more for him to let him know you are ready.

With a groan, he presses the tip of his cock to your glistening folds, the slick arousal coating his skin seconds before he eases himself inside of you. Your walls tighten upon his entrance, feeling him fill you up completely, pressure filling all the way to the pit of your stomach but it feels so damn good, all you can do is moan his name in bliss.

“Fuck me,” you order him, voice just above a whisper but so ready for release you can’t contain your pleas. His hands grip your hips, holding you in place as he slides himself in and out. “Harder, Jae.” You are in no mood for teasing or warming up. You need his cock inside of you, filling you up and bringing you pleasure before you lose your sanity.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, loving the way you wrap around him, loving how you beg him and tighten yourself against his cock, pushing your ass back to meet his thrusts. His grip on your waist tightens as his thrusts quicken, pumping himself into you mercilessly and getting lost in his own pleasure.

You can’t complain one bit as he fills you up over and over, holding onto the rail for support when your legs start to grow numb and weak beneath you. You can’t stop your cries of his name, not bothering to lower your volume, getting lost in the pure ecstasy that consumes you.

“Jae,” you whimper his name beneath your breath, “I’m getting close.” You feel the pressure swell between your legs as he pumps himself harder each second before you slip your hand between your thighs, fingers finding your clit to give you that extra push to send you over the edge. You desperately circle your clit, becoming overwhelmed from the pleasure of his cock and the pleasure from your fingers, until your entire body quivers with the need of release.

With a final gasp, you lose all control, mind growing numb, feeling him wildly thrusting in and out of you from behind, hands on your hips to hold you in place, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through your entire body. You cry out, calling his name over and over until you grow too weak as you desperately cling to the railing of the balcony.

Jaebeom is far from done, realizing he has taken it easy on you until you reached your end, deciding to wrap an arm around your stomach to arch your back towards him, holding you up as he slams his hips against your ass. His cock hits deep within you, earning whimper after whimper from overstimulation and he has no desire to slow down until he is spilling himself inside of you.

He releases within your tightening walls a moment later, coming undone with a deep, raspy groan and a few curses mixed within, thrusting his cock harder and harder, his pace finally beginning to slow when it’s too much even for him.

When he pulls out of you, you feel his cum drip from within you, mixed with your own juices as your still shaking body presses against the rails of the balcony.

“Jae,” you coo, feeling the warmth of his embrace when he wraps his arms around you, pulling you against his chest.

“Yes, sweetheart,” he replies, lovingly nuzzling his face into your neck, the warm sun shining on both of your naked bodies.

“You spoil me, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 2020, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.


	3. Masquerade [ Mark | M ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➳ when you hook up with a stranger at a party   
> ➳ [masterlist of works](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qpq9jMhTYTVyQ0U7G08fZM-hqHFilaekNhGuqlRT0tU/edit?usp=sharing)

"So, what's your name?" You licked your lips after you asked, staring into the eyes of the masked man before you, the golden trimmed mask only covering half of his face, giving you the perfect opportunity to focus on his lips. Your hands trailed down his chest, feeling the fabric of his tux beneath your fingertips as the hint of his cologne filled the small space between you.

"Does it matter?" He grinned, lip cocking in a half smiling to flash his pearly whites. "We didn't come here to talk." His hands gripped your waist, pushing you into the door of the closet you were hid away in as the music boomed from the outside. You weren't one to enjoy parties that much anyway, so you didn't mind you were missing it. Especially with his hands pushing up your tiny, black dress as his fingertips skimmed the skin of your thighs.

You blinked behind your masked, trimmed in black lace and sequins, studying his confident expression in the dim lights of the closet. His tongue swiped his bottom lip before it was tucked between his teeth, just as the backs of his fingers slide up your inner thigh, finally reaching the spot you needed him the most.

"Is your boyfriend going to be mad?" His tone turned playful, taunting you as he pushed your panties to the side to feel your warmth and arousal beneath the fabric.

"I won't tell if you don't," you giggled a reply, leaning your head back against the door to feel him caress your slit back and forth.

He leaned in, taking in the smell of your perfume, mouth hovering just above your ear. "Your secret is safe with me." Your heart raced at the words, knowing you were ever so naughty being there with the masked stranger.

But you found it hard to care about right or wrong with him slipping two fingers inside of you, squeezing your walls around the digits upon contact and whimpering with your eyes now shut.

"Please," you begged so soon, having enough of the taunting with words and teasing as he slowly, subtly pushed the two fingers in and out, coating his flesh with your juices and letting him know you were far past ready for him.

He wasn't wanting to drag it out either, now pulling his fingers out of you to slide them towards your clit, tending to the sensitive nub and rubbing slow, small circles to pleasure you. All the while you were reaching for him, pushing his jacket from his shoulders to fall to the closet floor, before untucking his shirt and tugging on his pants to unbutton them. Your hands made their way in, gripping him through his boxer-briefs to hear a groan of satisfaction from his lips.

"Fuck, babygirl..." You caressed him, just as he was caressing you with his hand dipped between your thighs, and you were feeling just how hard and ready he was for you.

"Hurry," you told him, needing other parts of his body inside of you, and with the way his cock twitched at your command, he needed it to.

Before you knew it he was pulling his hand away and pushing his pants and boxers down farther, before sliding your dress up higher and spinning you around to face the door with a twist of your hips. You braced yourself with your palms against the door, poking your ass out for him as he caressed over the soft, smooth skin just before he was pushing your panties down to your thighs. A moment later, you felt the tip of his cock sliding up and down your soaking wet slit, teasing you for the last time and then finally giving you what you both needed.

"God," you cried out, feeling his length ease all the way into you, hitting you deep from behind with your ass leaning into his body and your forehead pressing against the door. Profanities left his lips just the same as he pulled out, only to thrust in a little bit harder, hands on your hips and fingers pressing into your body. Your legs trembled at the force he pushed back in, repeating the motions just to make you weak in the knees and whimper for him to keep going.

He began to increase his pace, causing your nails to scratch against the wood of the door from feeling him pump in and out of you, his hips hitting your ass and you tightening yourself around him every time he thrust back in.

"Faster," you begged him in a breathless moan, but realizing he wasn't going to comply with your command this time. You felt too good wrapped around him, you sounded too sexy moaning with his forceful, slow thrusts, and he wanted to make you a begging, whimpering mess before he gave you what you wanted.

Soon his arm was wrapping around your body, pulling you closer to him just a little as he leaned down to whisper in your ear, telling you to let him know how good it felt, wanting to hear your whining, whimpering, and moaning filling the closet. His hips twitched against you, hitting you deeper than before and causing your legs to shake beneath you. You tried to grab onto him, onto the door, onto anything for support as he pushed in and out from behind, needing to keep your grip on reality and also needing release more than anything.

"Please." Breathless, you begged once more. "Please, go faster." You were whimpering the word over and over, hearing his dark chuckle behind you, hand gripping your hip just a little tighter and arm pulling you just a little closer, causing your back to arch with your ass still pressed into him.

"I'll give you what you want, babygirl," he began, voice darker and deeper than it was when you first entered the closet, "just tell me one thing."

"Anything, please." You began to move your ass against him, circling your hips and trying to get the pleasure he was denying you.

"Tell me," he said in a breathy tone from your sudden motions, hand dipping between your thighs that was once gripping your hip to caress your clit, "can your boyfriend fuck you as good as I can?"

His words shocked you, but the motions of his fingers on your clit were filling your body with the electricity it needed, so you cried out your response, telling him what he wanted to hear by whimpering a simple 'no'.

"Good," he replied, voice strained as he began thrusting into you harder, and faster, causing the closet to spin around you. His fingers circled your clit quicker as he pushed in and out with your legs trembling and shaking and about to give out at any moment from his actions. Moans filled the closet and you were sure anyone walking by would definitely hear, but you hardly cared, only wanting release from him and letting him know by the way you grabbed onto his arm wrapped around you, nails digging into his skin.

After a few more moments and thrusts and whimpers from you and groans from him, the pleasure was filling you up and overwhelming your body. Waves coursed through you, static and electric and pulsing to every limb, with your body shaking as he tried to keep you steady while still pumping himself in and out to reach his own end. He finally pulled his hand from between your legs, gripping your hips hard and offering resistance as he thrust into you wildly.

A second later he was coming undone, releasing the warmth inside of you with a gasp and a groan and grasping the fabric of your dress tight in his hands. His motions slowed as you tried to gain your composure and breath, finally having the strength to open your eyes as he pulled away a moment later.

On shaking and trembling legs you stood, reaching to pull your panties up before you had a mess dripping down your thighs from him. You heard him shuffling and adjusting his clothes behind you, with a sound of a zipper and a cling of buttons and belts, before you felt two strong, though tired, arms wrap around you from behind.

"That was so hot, baby." You heard his voice, still just as deep, in your ear, causing you to giggle with his breath tickling your neck.

"I didn't expect you to get so carried away." You felt him press his lips to your neck, causing you to close your eyes and melt into him to cherish the moment a little longer.

"I love you," he told you, releasing a breathy laugh against your skin.

You turned to face the masked man, seeing his eyes light up and not being able to resist the urge to lean in and press his lips against yours, if only for a moment, before you were pulling away with a grin.

"I love you, too, Mark." You pushed him away, making sure your dress was fixed before you reached for the door. "I'm gonna get outta here before anyone notices us. I'll see you at home."

With that, you were pulling the door to you, making your exit and trying not to be noticed by any party goers after leaving your boyfriend in the closet to collect himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 2020, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.


	4. Tender [ Jaebeom & Jinyoung | M ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➳ poly!AU  
> ➳ when you’re feeling down, they’re there to help you.  
> ➳ [masterlist of works](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qpq9jMhTYTVyQ0U7G08fZM-hqHFilaekNhGuqlRT0tU/edit?usp=sharing)

Jinyoung is the cautious boyfriend. Always careful with his words, his actions. He keeps a close eye, studying situations before acting and guarding himself as well as the two people he cares for most.. **  
**

Jaebeom is the protective boyfriend. Hot-headed at times, but only because his heart is too big for his chest and words just sometimes won’t do the poor thing justice.

Both care deeply for you, and for one another, and you aren’t sure how you have gotten so lucky to have the two in your life. Especially at times when you are at your worst. When the days are too long and you feel too weak, too broken down and worn out to do anything but curl up in your bed with blankets and pillows covering every inch of your body.

_“How are you feeling?”_

_“Are you hungry?”_

_“Do you need anything?”_

They are so attentive, even in your worst of moods, asking questions they hope they will get more than a few mumbles for, with Jinyoung situating himself behind you, hand on your back to rub gentle circles through the sheets, and Jaebeom making his way to gently pull the pillows from around your head.

You blink, adjusting to the harsh sunshine filling your room that will soon fade when the sun sets behind the trees. It’s only a moment before you turn to bury your head in your hands to shield your face.

“Are you going to do anything but moan and groan?” Jaebeom sighs after asking, irritation in his voice and if you didn’t know any better, you would assume it’s toward you.

But you _do_ know better, you know _him_ better than that, and that is the tone that tells you he is worrying just a little too much, feeling like there is nothing he can do for you. Jinyoung huffs, and you know he is shaking his head at his boyfriend, knowing he will get nowhere by being so pushy when you’re in such a mood.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he assures you, leaning closer from behind and you have to admit his warm voice in your ear makes you feel just a little bit more comfort.

“It’s not okay.” You can _hear_ the glare in Jaebeom’s tone as he speaks, knowing his eyes are narrowed toward the man behind you. “You need to eat. Get up. Change clothes. You’ll feel better.”

“Just,” you begin, huffing and rolling over on your back, “let me be sad in peace, please.”

Jaebeom tsks.

Jinyoung sighs.

You know there is no way either are going to leave you be.

“Alright, that’s it.” Jaebeom suddenly stands from the bed, earning your gaze once again as you watch him peel the covers from your body. “Let’s go.” Your puffy eyes widen, noticing Jinyoung leave your side as if he knows Jaebeom’s plan without speaking. In a moment he is gone, disappearing from the room just before Jaebeom reaches for you, arms scooping you up to his body, with your grip immediately finding his neck once he lifts you from the bed.

“Wait!” you whine. “Jae!” There is no use. Jaebeom guides you from the bedroom, through the living room, and finally settles you down next to Jinyoung as he stands in the bathroom, all the while you pull and tug and whimper for him to release you.

The water has already been running by the time the two of you enter, a hot steaming showering awaiting your presence and even though you are in no mood to be pampered by your boyfriends, not many complaints leave your lips when they begin to undress you. Deep down you know it’s for the best. You know they care, and they want you to take care of yourself. If they can’t help you mentally, they make it clear they will help you physically.

Jinyoung reaches for your t-shirt, one that is two sizes too big that you stole from Jaebeom, and begins to pull it over your head. Jaebeom follows with slipping his fingers into the band of your shorts to push the fabric down your legs, along with the panties you had on beneath.

The both of them leave you bare, standing between the two as they remove their own clothing, pulling shirts over their heads, slipping boxers to the floor, and soon they are guiding you with gentle hands into the shower.

The moment the hot water hits your skin in beads of pure bliss, you can’t stop yourself from moaning. Jaebeom pulls you toward his broad chest while making sure to give Jinyoung ample room to reach for the melon-scented body wash to fill your loofa as he stands behind you.

Jinyoung begins lathering your shoulders, soapy suds cascading down the front of your body, over your breasts and stomach, just as Jaebeom places a finger beneath your chin to cause you to stare into his eyes.

“Please take care of yourself, sweetheart,” he tells you in a whisper, almost unable to hear the caring words beneath the shower. Each careful syllable grabs you by the heart, knowing how much each of them love you and want to help.

You say nothing in reply, only lowering your eyes. Part of you is ashamed for it reaching this point, but the rest knows how many times you have been in this position before. Your mental health doesn’t care and there’s no reasoning with it. In the moment, you feel even luckier to have them.

Jaebeom understands your thoughts from reading your expression. If you’re used to their care in times like this, they’re used to knowing what to do to urge you on a better path of helping yourself. In an instant his lips are on yours, pressing soft kisses against your skin to ease all the worries, or at least offer a distraction from the thoughts in the moment, while Jinyoung takes extra care in running the sponge over your shoulders, back, and all the way down to your ass.

“Feeling better, baby?” Jaebeom’s tone is softer than before when he grew fed up with how cruel your mind can be to you, hands reaching to cup your breasts softly, tender strokes over your erect nipples causing your jaw to slack.

All you can do is nod in response just as you feel Jinyoung begin to slip the sponge between your thighs from behind, parting your legs and caressing slowly, gently over your folds. A gasp fills the shower to mix with the stream beating softly against your skin. Jinyoung lingers for too long once he’s dropped the sponge, pressing against your clit a second later to have you reaching for Jaebeom to brace yourself with a grip against his shoulders.

“Just relax, baby,” he comforts you, leaning in closer to press a quick peck against your forehead. “Let us take care of you.”

Jinyoung brushes his fingers over your slit instead to have your eyes shutting tight, only concentrating on the way he eases all the tension from your body with a simple touch. You can’t help but to push your hips back, asking him for more without saying a word thanks to the way Jaebeom’s lips find your own once again. You moan against his skin, overwhelmed by the two of them so suddenly once Jinyoung presses his fingertips to your clit, drawing circles over the flesh.

Your legs are trembling in no time, melting between the two at their affection and care, whimpering each of their names to earn their groans of approval, rocking your hips against Jinyoung’s hand to invite him to take it a step further.

And he obliges, easing his fingers toward your entrance to dip into the pooling arousal so carefully, so slowly, that all you can do is push your body back, slipping down onto the digits until your moans are the only thing hitting their ears. He buries his fingers deep, receiving a whimper of his name in response that only begs him for more, giving him the approval to begin pumping his fingers in and out of your dripping heat.

Your head falls back, inviting Jaebeom’s mouth to every inch as he kisses, and licks, and sucks the skin tenderly, earning breathless moans filling the shower. It isn’t until Jaebeom decides to lower his hand down your body do your eyes open once again to see the smirk on his lips. His fingers delve between your thighs to tend to your clit as Jinyoung works his own in and out of your tightening walls.

Together the two of them have you quivering between their bodies. Their fingers both pleasuring you have you on edge, nails digging into the skin of Jaebeom’s shoulder, and when Jinyoung leans into your body to nip at the delicate flesh of your earlobe, it only adds to the bliss swelling inside of you.

“You’re so tight, sweetheart,” Jinyoung whispers in your ear, voice deep and needy until he’s chuckling at the way you clench around his fingers from growing too close to release. “Are you going to come soon, baby? God, you’re so wet.”

You can’t respond. Even beneath the shower’s stream you can hear the messy noises he makes as he pumps his fingers inside of you, proving his words to be true. The sound mixes with your own moans, whimpers of their names, hushes curses beneath your breath.

Their actions leave you speechless, legs threatening to close around both of their hands as your entire body grows too sensitive. Every brush of Jaebeom’s fingers against your clit have your knees wanting to buckle. Each time Jinyoung pushes his own fingers deep within you have you crying out. And with their mouths against your skin, peppering kisses and teasing with their tongues, stars cloud your vision with the pleasure that takes over every inch of your body.

You nearly double over as the waves of electricity course through you, thankful Jaebeom’s chest is available to grow limp against while their fingers never slow their pace. You whimper their names mixed with curses, again and again, shaking in their holds, feeling their continued motions until you are too spent, too beyond weak to function.

When they each pull away, you feel a sense of relief in the way they never fail to take care of you. Even if it’s a temporary solution to clear your mind so you can tell them what’s bothering you, you’re thankful for it. Before you know it, Jaebeom shuts the water off, Jinyoung grabs a clean towel to dry you off, and each of them help you step out of the shower and guide you to the bedroom to dress you.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” Jinyoung asks seconds before he pulls one of his t-shirts over your head, causing you to release a sleepy giggle because of course, you can’t respond to him until the shirt has slipped past your face.

“Better,” you chuckled earning laughter from him as well when he realizes your mood has finally lifted, even if it’s just for the moment.

“Hungry?” He kisses your forehead after asking, noticing you nod your head. “Why don’t I make us some dinner, and you and Jae can pick out a movie to watch?”

As if on cue, Jaebeom returns, toweling his damp hair with one hand while tossing Jinyoung a pair of boxer-briefs in the other. “As long as it’s not a horror movie.” The two chuckle as Jaebeom takes you by the waist, allowing your boyfriend to get dressed but all you can do is pout while looking up at him.

“But those are my favorites,” you whine playfully, watching his smile grow and you know it;s only because he is relieved you seem to grow out of your funk from earlier.

“Fine,” Jaebeom huffs, just as playful as he leans down to press his lips to yours, “we can watch a scary movie. If…”

“If?” You raise your brows, allowing him to lead you from the bedroom to the living room to pick out your choice of movie, but not before taking you by the wrist to pull you closer.

“ _If_ you help me scare Jinyoung later.”

“ _I heard that!_ ” Jinyoung’s voice rings high-pitched from the kitchen, causing you to giggle and shake your head.

“Heard what?!” Jaebeom yells back, just as loud, playing innocent.

All you can do is giggle, wondering once again how you got so lucky to have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 2020, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.


	5. Paradise [ Jaebeom | M ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➳ when you fall for your older brother’s best friend, and begin to sneak around to be with him   
> ➳ words: 18.1k  
> ➳ [masterlist of works](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qpq9jMhTYTVyQ0U7G08fZM-hqHFilaekNhGuqlRT0tU/edit?usp=sharing)

A nice book, a comfy hammock, a piña colada, and the sun setting in the background displaying beautiful hues of pink and yellow, is the perfect way to end your last day of a family vacation. No nagging parents wanting pictures. No annoying older brother teasing you every chance he could get. No noisy neighbors in the next villa over (the two exhausted parents and four young kids left the day before), and no one to share the pool with. 

Just you, your drink, your hammock, the book, and...

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

...and Jaebeom, your older brother's best friend. Hot, best friend. You can't forget the small, but important detail as you look to your left while removing your sunglasses to spot him making his way toward you, wearing nothing but a grin and his black swim shorts.

"Reading," you reply, turning back to your book in an attempt to begin where you had left off, until you feel his weight against the hammock. Your heart skips a beat instantly as he makes himself comfortable next to you. Shoulder to shoulder. Side to side. You feel the heat from his body warm you to the core as his closeness sends goosebumps forming along your skin.

You were nervous since the day your brother asked your parents to bring him along. You were a mess when they agreed. And you tried to avoid him for most of the trip, knowing you couldn't let your crush on the older boy get in the way, and you certainly weren't going to let him intimidate you enough to ruin your vacation.

"What are you doing?" Your voice trembles, subtle enough that he won't notice as you ask. You have done well for the most part, keeping to yourself and letting the boys play, only sneaking a few glances here and there of his wet muscles and something extra down below as his soaked swim shorts clung to his body any time he exits the pool. You would be a fool to go there with him, you know that, but admiring him from afar isn't the worst thing you could have done.

"I was bored." He chuckles, and hearing his deep voice right next to your ear has you trying your hardest to concentrate on your book and ignore the warmth spreading from below. "Your mom is cooking dinner, which smells great by the way. Your dad is in town buying more cigars, and Lucas is asleep in his room."

Typical of your lazy brother, leaving his guest unattended and leaving you to deal with him. Perfect.

"Sorry," you simply say, shrugging. You reach for the drink to your right that you have resting against a small table, picking it up and attempting to place the straw in your mouth before Jaebeom is snatching the tall glass from your hands.

"Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Obviously," you spit, looking over toward him to see his lips wrap around the straw, helping himself to your drink. "Do you mind?"

"No." He grins, handing the drink back to you and allowing you to take a sip. You watch as his eyes lower to your lips, staring while you finish the last bit in the bottom of the glass before setting it to the side. "Did you enjoy your vacation?"

Small talk. Perfect. He makes it clear he wasn't going away any time soon, which makes your heart race knowing you can only keep your cool for so long.

"Sure." You find yourself staring blankly at your book, trying to downplay the fact that him being so close, talking so close, his deep voice vibrating against your body every time he spoke, is taking such a toll on you. "Did you?"

"Mhm," he hums, "I just wish the two of us could have spent more time together."

"Huh?" you ask, brows wrinkling. "Your Lucas' friend, not mine."

"I know," he chuckles, "but you and I have been sorta close for a while. It would have been nice to catch up."

Catch up, he calls it, while you can only compare it to making yourself miserable with attempt after attempt at holding back what you really want to do to and with him.

"So, let's catch up. It's just me and you." You turn your head to face him, noticing his eyes darken as he ponders over your choice of words. You instantly regret your phrasing.

"Okay." He nods, before turning his entire body toward you with a hand supporting his head. "Why didn't you bring anyone on this trip, too? No boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" You nearly snort. "Please, my father would never let me bring a boy on a family vacation and it's not like I have anyone I'm interested in, anyway."

"Oh?" He perks up at the statement. "Well, that's good."

"What do you mean?" Now you are frowning.

"I mean," he begins, chuckling and shaking his head, his eyes lowering, " it's good because no one deserves you, regardless."

"Um..." You aren't sure what to say. His words have your cheeks burning hot, you know that much, causing you to shy away from him.

"No boy your age can treat you good enough." He licks his lips the moment your eyes turn back to him, earning a harsh gulp to swallow the embarrassment that begins rising.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Jaebeom." The way his eyes lower, scanning your body from head to toe, has your skin warm while the corner of his mouth cocks in a grin.

"I think you know what I mean." He sighs, acting as casual as he can with his hand rising to drag his fingertips across the skin of your lower stomach. In the moment, you swear you feel your whole body tremble beneath his touch. It’s so soft, and gentle, and perfect in every way that it becomes difficult to hold back a whimper while you set your book to the side. "Your body should be cherished, and worshiped, and pleasured in a way no dumb frat boy could. That's all I'm saying."

You’re speechless as he hints about the boys at your school, as he tells you they are undeserving of you, and in the moment you have no choice but to believe him. He continues his motions against your stomach, caressing back and forth with the tips of his fingers and it doesn't take you long to completely melt because of it. And you know you are in trouble if he can barely touch you to have you such a mess with something so simple.

"Can I ask you a question?" His voice speaks suddenly deeper, darker, more intimidating yet more inviting than ever before, causing you to nod with your eyes shut. "Do you ever think of me when you're away?"

"Sometimes." It’s the truth. How could you not think of someone that has been so close to you and your family for so long? You care about him as if he were your own family, you even love him, but a simple crush doesn't mean you are in love. Yet the lust is so overwhelming to be good enough in the moment. "Of course I do, Jaebeom."

He chuckles again, most likely due to the way the words shake as they leave your mouth. "Good, I'm glad." You breathe a sigh of relief, hoping that will be all the questions he has for now, until his next one catches you off guard. "Do you ever touch yourself and think of me?"

"Jaebeom! What?" You nearly shriek, then remember your parents are inside the villa as you lower your voice. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I was just curious," he laughs, shrugging. "It's common, right? Fantasizing about friends, or older sibling's friends."

"I don't think so..." You shake your head. "Don't ask dumb questions."

"If it's a dumb question then why aren't you saying no?" He grins. "Have you?"

You have, many times. More times than you can count and you never thought anything of it until now, thinking you could keep your dirty little secret to yourself and no one would ever find out. You are already embarrassed before you even answer, and from your lack of an answer, Jaebeom can guess on his own the reason you haven't replied.

"Is that a yes?" You hear his voice move closer as he asks, only an inch away from your ear with him whispering. "You can be honest. It's okay."

"S-sometimes," you stammer, closing your eyes tighter while biting down on your bottom lip. At the confession, Jaebeom's fingers daring to go lower, pushing at the hem of your bathing suit, but stopping in an instant. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay." He is quick to offer you comfort, easing your embarrassment for now. "It's so hot to hear, baby. Why don't you tell me what you think about."

"Jaebeom, I can't..." You know your face would be two shades darker if you could see yourself, looking so grim and defeated upon your confession. The fact the conversation is making you incredibly shy, yet incredibly turned on has you a complete mess. Not to mention, Jaebeom's nickname for you has you squeezing your thighs tighter together. He has never used such words toward you. He has never even mentioned such things around you, yet there he is, asking you to tell him what you think about when you pleasure yourself.

"You can tell me anything," he reassures you, "you know that."

You do know that, but those things before have been about school, or dumb TV shows, or books and movies. Not about your darkest desires when it comes to him.

Still, you gulp, finding him moving his other hand from supporting his head to brushing a few loose hairs from your face, causing you to relax even just a little bit.

"I-I don't really know," you begin, voice quivering more than it ever has. "I guess when I t-touch myself, I think about you touching me instead." Your heart can't possibly pound any harder inside your chest, and your words are nothing more than whispers as you tell him.

"Touching you where?" he groans the question, causing a surge of warmth to spread through your body. "Here?" As he asks, he fingers lower, caressing just over your mound, leaving just the fabric of a thin bathing suit between his skin and yours.

"Y-yes." You can feel your thighs trembling, the need for him to go lower between your legs and the fear of getting caught rising at the same time.

"Or, down here?" In that moment, he pushes between your thighs, fingers pressing against your slit, ever so gently gliding up and down over the nylon bottoms of your bathing suit, causing you to gasp at the contact and release a huff of air you have been holding.

"Oh my god, Jaebeom..." Your hand immediately grips his wrist, your fingers pressing tight against his skin, already overwhelmed with feeling him caress between your legs.

"Can I be honest for a moment?" You hear him whisper in your ear a moment later, as if the two of you are having a normal conversation and his hand isn't teasing your slit slowly. "I think about you, too. I think about touching you, and pleasuring you. I think about the cute faces you would make when I tease you with my tongue. I think about the sexy noises I would hear when you come."

"Jaebeom..." Your mind spins at his words and his actions. He presses his fingers harder against you, applying more pressure every time he reaches the top of your slit to find your clit.

"I think about how wet I could make you," he exhales the words. "I'm wondering that right now. How wet are you?"

"Jae, we're going to get caught." You try to be rational, even if you know your family trusts Jaebeom enough not to care if he was alone with you. How wrong they are to do so, you think.

"It's okay, baby. I just want to feel beneath this bathing suit to see how wet you are. Can I?"

You don't think you could tell him no even if your life depended on it in the moment. With a simple nod of your head and a whimper escaping your lips, Jaebeom pushes the fabric to the side, his fingers slipping between your folds a second later to feel your arousal pooling at your entrance.

"Fuck," he groans, "you're already so fucking wet."

"Jae-Jaebeom..." Breathing becomes difficult upon feeling his skin against yours, and feeling his fingers slip up and down your slit with ease due to your arousal. His words have you dripping before he even touches you, and you can only imagine what his body can do to you.

"You feel so nice, baby." His lips press against your cheek between words. "So much better than I ever could have imagined." As he speaks, he draws his fingers back up, circling your clit that is already throbbing and swollen for him.

"God, Jae, that feels so good," you whine, "please don't stop." To hell with getting caught, you think. You can't let this end. You can't allow him to stop when he was right the whole time - no one can treat your body as good as he can, and you wouldn't want them to try.

"Don't worry, baby. I won't stop." His fingers circle your clit a few more times before lowering to tease your entrance. "Not until you're dripping and coming all over my fingers."

A shiver shoots through your body at his words just as he pushes a finger deep within you to have your thighs clasping around his hand and your back arching from the hammock. He pumps a few times, coating his flesh with your arousal, before pulling out only to insert a second finger that has you whimpering his name and gripping his wrist tighter.

"I would love to be inside you," he groans as he pushes his fingers deeper within you, "or taste you. I swear if we were alone it would be my tongue between your thighs instead of my fingers."

"Fuck..." You can't help but to roll your hips against his hands, getting off on his words and the pleasure he offers at the same time. You hope everything he says is true, and by the tone of his voice you want to believe it is. The thoughts of his face buried between your thighs fills your mind, and the imagery brings you closer to the edge his hand is drawing you near.

"Does that feel good, baby?" A few more pumps and he brings his fingers back to your clit, caressing up and down and around and around until you can't even think straight. His motions quicken in pace, driving you wild as you feel your body nearing the peak of bliss

"So good," you whimper before biting down on your bottom lip to keep from becoming too loud. You want to moan and call out his name, but you have to be quiet even if everything he is doing makes it so, so difficult.

"Are you getting close?" A few more kisses against your skin with his fingers drawing mind-numbing patterns against your clit has your brows creasing and your breath catching in your throat. "Are you going to come for me, baby?"

"Yes..." Your voice wavers as you try your best to reply quietly. "Yes, god Jaebeom, please don't stop."

Before he can respond, the first surge of warmth spreads through your body, sending you into a trembling, whimpering mess before him. His fingers never slow as you ride out the pleasure against his hand, squeezing and bearing down onto his wrist with your back arching and your head tilting back, gaping. Wave after incredible wave of electricity courses through you, until all of your senses are beyond overwhelmed and far too sensitive for any more, finally pushing his hand away with a huff and a sigh.

Then post-pleasure sleepiness sets in, and you are spent, wanting nothing more than to drift off to a relaxing slumber with the darkness, other than a few automatic lamps near the pool, surrounding the two of you.

"That was so fucking hot," Jaebeom whispers in your ear before his lips press over and over against your cheek, and jaw, and neck. His hand you pushed away appears before him, and you glanc over at him behind tired eyes to see him take his two fingers in his mouth. Finally, he tastes you like he has been wanting to do for so long, sending your eyes wide with surprise and slight embarrassment. "Tastes so good," he coos with a grin that has you blushing.

"Stop." Shyness takesover once again, causing you to raise your hands to your face and cover the evidence.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." He shrugs, voice once again casual as if it’s nothing. "Though, until I can taste from the source once the risk of getting caught is out of the way, this will have to do." You nudge him with an elbow at his words, even if him hinting at going further next time does have you screaming on the inside.

And he has also given you an idea, grinning as you turn to him before pushing against his chest to send him on his way. "Lucas will be waking up soon. You need to go."

"I know, I know," he agrees, but his lips continuously peppering kisses tells you he doesn't want to, along with the way he has to keep adjusting himself in his shorts. The hard bulge beneath them does little to hide his own arousal.

"And Jaebeom?"

"Hm?" He pulls away with a lick of his lips.

"Leave your door unlocked when you go to sleep tonight."

*****

The cold tiles of the floor against your bare feet sends a chill through your body as you make your way to Jaebeom's room in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. The clock reads 1 a.m. on the wall of the tropical-themed living room as you pass through, and with a jiggle of the handle, you realize he listened to you when you told him to leave his door unlocked.

The room is darker than the rest of the villa. The moon shining through gaps in the curtains is your only source of light, and even though you had to tiptoe to find your way to him, your knees press against his mattress in no time as you crawl up the length of his body. A slight groan fills your ears as he awakens with a stir. Without prior warning, you return the favor of pressing soft kisses against his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips, feeling him grow aroused between your thighs from below in no time.

His deep, sleepy voice calls your name in the darkness, sending another chill through your body when he follows it up with a soft-toned ‘baby’ to fill the space between you.

"Jaebeom," you coo just as you roll your hips down onto him, realizing he has went to sleep without a blanket, in nothing but a pair of thin boxer-briefs.

"Is the door locked?" He asks before pressing his lips to yours a second later. With a hand rising to the back of your head, he deepens the kiss, and with a slip of his tongue across your lips, you open up to allow him entrance with a moan to vibrate against his skin.

"Mhm," you reply after pulling away.

"Is everyone asleep?" He whispers so only you can hear the question, and as you lean in toward him again, you nod against his mouth, deciding to tug on his bottom lip with your teeth to receive a groan in return.

His kisses travel from your lips towards your ear, lingering for a moment before lowering toward your neck, taking in the scent of your previous shower as your soft moans hit his ears to have his cock twitching beneath you.

"Do-do you have a condom, Jaebeom?" You stammer the question as his hands slip up your sides, caressing over your chest to palm your breasts through the thin fabric of your t-shirt.

Then he pauses, and huffs, and pulls away to press his head into the pillow behind him. "Fuck. No."

You can't help the disappointment that flooda you. Quickly, you push it aside with a giggle because of course he wouldn't bring condoms to his best friend's family vacation.

"It's okay," you assure him, kissing his lips for a moment before pulling away with a grin only seen behind the moonlight seeping through the curtains, "I can improvise."

After all, you are in his room partly to repay him for making you feel so good only hours ago. Even if you want to go all the way, you know it will come in time. The thought of sneaking around with him once the two of you made it home thrills you enough to be patient.

"I'm okay with that," he agrees, "for now."

Your hands roam his bare chest, feeling his muscles tighten beneath your fingertips until you lower your body down his own. A kiss here earns a groan. Another kiss there, trailing down towards his belly button, has him brushing the hair from your face. Even in the moonlight filled room, he tries to get the best view as you lick and suck along his hips. Your gaze darts up to notice his eyes darken as you begin to tug on the band to his underwear, pulling slowly enough past the bulge behind the fabric to have his jaw slacking.

"You're not going to be a tease, are you baby?" A slight smirk appears on his lips, as if he wouldn't care either way. His tone is quiet, gentle, only wanting you to feel comfortable. There’s no rush, even if the two of you are doing the unspeakable. 

A moment after he asks and you have his boxers against his thighs, watching how his cock twitches once again under your gaze, hard and needy, you answer him with a smirk of your own. Your hands press to his hip bones as your tongue presses to the base beneath, before slowly dragging the flat of the muscle up the length towards the head.

A hiss fills the room in return. You can’t stop yourself from staring up at him, watching his expression shift, his eyes narrow, his brow furrow, and his bottom lip become trapped between his teeth. The sight gives you the courage to draw your tongue back down, fingertips pressing into his flesh even more so he can't move his hips, with his hand relaxed on the back of your head, seconds away from guiding you where he needs you the most.

Another swipe of your tongue back up has the head of his cock coated in saliva as you circle around, before you reach to grip him gently, holding him steady. A slight groan fills in his chest upon contact, causing you to grip him just a bit tighter as his eyelids flutter from the pleasure of feeling you take the tip past your lips. You suck gently, swirling your tongue around once again just to hear even more of the groans and huffs he releases.

You take your time, not wanting to tease, but not wanting to rush. Not that you are an expert on such matters, but with the subtle noises Jaebeom releases while you take more of him into your mouth, to the way he bites down on his bottom lip when you suck, has you feeling confident in the moment. You’re in control and he’s letting you set the pace. It’s clear he’s enjoying himself.

"God, baby," he sighs, words strained and barely audible, "that feels so fucking good." A surge of warmth shoots through your body at the praise, finding yourself wanting to please him more than ever.

A few pumps of your hand has you receiving extra strained curses catching in his throat, until you attempt to take him all the way in your mouth, settling his tip in the back of your throat and pulling away almost instantly with a gasp. The action has him widening his eyes while he strokes your hair, telling you without words to relax, and only do what you can handle.

The comfort has you calming down just as he wanted. You take him in your mouth again, letting your hand handle the rest of his length as both body parts begin a slow and steady rhythm over his cock. Your wrist twists, your fingers grip tighter, your tongue caresses every inch it can reach, and all of it has him bucking his hips in sync with the way your head bobs up and down against him.

"I'm getting close," he warns with an exhale. You don't dare pull your eyes away from his face, loving the way it twists with pleasure. You don't dare cease your motions, wanting him to spill into your mouth so you can swallow every last drop.

His Adam's apple bobs as he gulps back curses, with sweat beading on his forehead and veins exposing themselves through the flesh of his neck. You suck harder, your hand increasing the speed of its strokes, and with one final groan, the muscles of his stomach clenching and a fistful of your hair ending up in his grip, Jaebeom comes undone.

His hot cum fills your mouth, with drops seeping past your lips to coat your fingers because you can’t swallow it all fast enough, but you never slow your pace until he gasps for air and his entire body grows weak beneath you.

You pull away, but not before licking the head of his cock clean, only leaving a sheen of your saliva for him to peer down at. Then you lick the stray drops of salty release from your fingers as he watches. Small licks do the job, and if he wasn't completely spent, it would be enough for him to take you right then and there from the sight alone.

"Come here, baby." He reaches for you, and you let him take you in his arms before you shower him with tender kisses against his lips, and nose, and cheeks. "You did so well."

"I was happy to please," you tell him honestly, feeling the warmth in your heart swell. "But, there's only one problem..."

Recovering from his orgasm, he opens his eyes wider as he looks up at you. "What's that?" And without another word, you grin while reaching for his hand that is pressed to your back, guiding it between the two of you to settle between your thighs.

"I'm wet again."

Your words have a deep, almost primal groan fill in his chest, noticing him lick his lips with a raised brow, letting you know he knows just the remedy for your problem.

"Did you like suckling my cock that much?" You nod at the question, playing innocent with wide eyes and a nibble against your bottom lip. "Lean back, then, and let me take care of you."

You don't need any more convincing as you find yourself switching places, with your back pressing into his mattress until he positions a pillow beneath you to prop your elbows against.

"What's that for?" This time your innocent isn't feigned when you asked, watching him find a comfortable spot between your legs.

But Jaebeom grins, then chuckles because he can’t help it, sliding both hands down each of your thighs before answering. "I want you to watch me eat your pussy, baby."

A chill courses through you like wildfire at his words. He leans towards you, taking your lips against his for a moment, then travels lower. He licks along the length of your neck, sucks your collarbones, and teases each one of your nipples with his tongue and fingers before making it to your already dripping cunt.

Without warning, he props both of your thighs against his shoulders, flashing you one last smirk, but never breaking his gaze from your eyes as he licks a single, slow stripe up the length of your slit to have you gasping and twitching your hips.

He chuckles at the reaction from your body, one you can’t help but to offer because this is all so new to you. His hot breath hits your center to warm your entire body even more as he repeats the action, and his eyes grow darker than ever before watching you become a mess every time his tongue licks ever so slowly over your folds.

"You are really wet, baby." He licks his lips after pulling away for a moment. "And your pussy tastes so fucking good. So much better than I imagined." His words have your body trembling before he finally begins to focus on your clit. You can't look away from him, and he doesn't want you to, watching him flick his tongue over the sensitive bud one, two, three times before he presses his lips against your skin to suck softly over your flesh.

"Fuck! Oh my God..." You can't hold back the curses as he switches between sucking and flicking, and adds laps around your clit just for extra pleasure until the volume of your moans becomes dangerous.

"You have to be quiet, baby," he warns, pulling away for only a moment.

"I can't..." you gasp as he returns his mouth to your body, "...help it, Jae. Fuck! It feels so good, I really can't help it."

With the way your thighs tighten and quiver around him, he believes you, and it both excites him from knowing he could please your body right, and worries him from knowing the two of you could get caught at any moment.

So he acts quickly, reaching to place a hand over your mouth before he begins flicking and sucking your clit wildly once again. Your moans become muffled against his palm. You have to wrap your fingers around his wrist to brace yourself as he uses his other hand to press the tip of two of his fingers at your entrance. With his tongue still working your clit, he pushes them inside of you, earning a whimper against his hand over your mouth and a buck of your hips against his face.

He wastes no time pumping them in and out, hitting deep inside your walls a few times before curling them to apply pressure to your most sensitive spot. You have to bite down hard on your bottom lip once he pulls his hand away from your mouth, realizing he needs it to keep your thighs parted as your legs twitch, and tense, and tremble around him. Your head falls back. Your eyes shut tight. And no matter how much you buck and roll your hips, Jaebeom's tongue and fingers never slow down.

"I'm com-fuck..." you try to offer the same warning, but the sensations overwhelm your body before you have time. Your juices coat his lips as the waves of pleasure course through you, causing you to whimper his name over and over until your voice grows hoarse.

Once he pulls away, you taste your own juices as he quickly presses his mouth to yours, and his cock presses between your dripping folds, allowing you to feel how aroused he has become so soon after coming, just from tasting you.

"Fuck, I want to fuck you so bad," he groans between kisses, and you have no energy to reply, only letting him press his body into you with your juices coating his cock while he grind himself between your thighs. "I swear once we get home I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight."

His promise has you weak all over again, knowing you won't recover from his pleasure for a while, and also knowing you have to get back to your room before getting caught. The two of you have already risked too much.

"Do you mean it?" A tired voice asks him.

"Of course I do, baby." Your eyes flutter open to look at him as he speaks, noticing his eyes just as dark as before, with a hint of something else. "You're mine, now."

Your sleepy eyes widen at his words, yet you can't tell your heart not to flutter at the thought of being his. It’s something you have wanted for so long, and it’s not him being dominant more than it is him admitting he has wanted the same. "I am?"

"You are, and when we get home, I'm going to show you." Another kiss is pressed against your skin, with his lips lingering if only to prove his words are true. "And I'm going to cherish your body, and pleasure you, and fuck you and have you screaming my name, and it won't matter next time if you're quiet or not."

"Jaebeom..." You’re shocked at his confession, which causes him to grin before nipping at your lips for the last time. "What about my-"

"Don't worry about anyone else." His smile fades, making it clear in his tone how serious and true every word he speaks is. "No one has to know, but you and me."

*****

It takes you exactly fifteen minutes to rush from your parents’ home to Jaebeom's apartment when he text you to tell you Lucas left for the time being. Your mom begged you to stay with them until school started back in less than a week, and with Jaebeom and your brother sharing an apartment like they have ever since the two of them moved out of their parents' homes, you knew you had to take any opportunity to be alone with him you could get.

"That was quick." He sounds surprised, a grin on his lips as he opens the door and nearly pulls you inside before his lips crash into your own. He understands that time is not on his side as he guides you toward his bedroom, taking a left down the hall with sloppy kisses and hands caressing any part of your body he can reach.

"Where's Lucas?" you huff, slipping your shoes off after setting your bag down, with your back against his bedroom door and his lips mumbling a reply of 'not sure'. "How much time do we have?"

It’s the first chance Jaebeom had to see you once your family arrived home after vacation. With clingy parents on your end, and a lazy roommate on his, the extra company is more than irritating. The time apart was spent with naughty texts and pictures to keep you both satisfied.

"Not long," he guesses as he tugs your shirt over your head, before doing the same to his own. He quickly reaches for the buttons on your jeans, fingers fumbling in a nervous rush causing you to release a shaky laugh.

"Let's slow down a bit, okay?"

His motions freeze, hands dropping while his gaze meets your own. "I'm sorry, baby." He kisses your lips, then pulls away with a sigh. "I've just been wanting you so damn bad I can hardly stand it."

"I know," you tell him, voice becoming a whisper, "I know, It's just..."

"Just what?" he asks, brows creasing and looking genuinely concerned.

Your mind flashes moments of the night in the villa with Jaebeom. How you were so high on lust and hot in the moment, you managed to not let your inexperience get in the way. Part of the blame was due to Jaebeom's ability to have you forgetting how nervous you really should have been.

You aren't so lucky in the moment as you stand before him in his room, with your gaze dropping to the floor, too intimidated to even look in his eyes.

He takes your silence as hesitation. "What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" His hands cup your cheeks, thumbs skimming over your flushed skin to let you know whatever it was that was bothering you, you could tell him.

"It's just...I don't have much experience, if you know... what... I mean." Your voice trails off as you confess to him, heart racing and palms sweating.

Sure, giving or receiving oral is one thing, and you have messed around with boys in high school and college as well, but you have only let one of those boys go further than just using his hands or mouth. That experience isn't something you like to remember due to the cringy and awkward moments that ensued, and thinking of it in the moment has your face hot while nibbling on your bottom lip.

Because none of those boys were as experienced as Jaebeom. Which causes your insecurities to rise now that you are home and there is no lack of condom to get in the way. You don't want to disappoint him. And you surely don't want to ruin whatever you have started with him.

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asks, causing you to meet his eyes.

"Of course I do. I've known you for so long," you tell him with honesty.

"Good," he says, pecking your lips before a warm smile spreads over his own, "because I'm going to take care of you, okay? Don't worry."

Jaebeom seems to forget about being in a rush as he eases you over toward his bed. You can't mind much in the moment, either, feeling him tug gently at the button of your pants, before his hands push them down your legs to leave you standing in nothing but your underwear.

"You don't have to be nervous," he tells you, but you are nervous, regardless.

The setting is much more intimate than laying poolside in a hammock or sneaking to see him after midnight. You're in his room, in his space, as he lays you down on his bed after unhooking your bra and allowing it to fall to the floor. He peels your panties from your body a second later, and the cold air mixing with your nerves proved to be harsh against your skin, sending goose bumps forming along every inch.

You shiver as he crawls up your body, leaving his loose, basketball shorts to join your clothes on the floor to lie naked beside you. His lips meet your own, his fingertips skim over your chest, your breast, stopping to circle an erect nipple that causes a surge between your legs. Finally, he makes his way lower.

"Just relax, baby," he whispers against your lips just as you feel his hand slip between your thighs, "I'm going to make you feel so good."

A gasp hits his ears as his fingers push past your folds to caress the length of your slit. His hand works diligently between your thighs to rid your body of any worries or tension, finding your clit to draw circles and have you sigh his name. All before he lowers his fingers to ease one inside of you.

You aren't as aroused as the other two times he has touched you, and with your nerves weighing heavy on your body, you know it will take some time. Jaebeom doesn't seem to mind. He seems to enjoy easing your mind and the tension, groaning just from hearing the whimpers you begin to release.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asks, before placing a kiss just beneath your ear while continuing to pump his finger inside of you. You can't hold back, moaning a 'yes' for him with your hips moving against his hand, already needing more while feeling something hard press against your thigh. And as if he read your mind, he asks you, "are you ready for more, baby? Do you need another one of my fingers to fuck you?"

"Yes," you whine, then bite down on your bottom lip to keep your volume in check. He doesn't hesitate to slip another finger inside of you to have your legs twitching as you stretch around him. He pushes both digits deeper inside of you, curling them just a little as he barely pumps them back and forth. His thumb finds your clit to rub up and down, back and forth, so gently it makes you puddy around him. It’s enough to have you latching onto his bare shoulder with one trembling hand, eyes shutting tighter, and curses filling the room.

"You're getting so wet for me, baby." His deep chuckle interrupts your whimpers and soon the sounds of just how wet you are mix in between both his voice and your own as he pulls out of you, switching to rubbing your clit with his two fingers, then pushing them back in again. "Do you think you're ready for my cock, now?"

The question has another chill coursing down your spine, but with the way his fingers work between your thighs and how good he is making you feel, your body needs him inside of you. To be wrapped around him. To feel him bury himself so deep. 

"Please," you exhale, knowing if he continues slipping his fingers in and out and caressing your clit, you won't last much longer.

Jaebeom realizes your situation, finally pulling away to lean over your body and grab a foil packet from a side drawer on his desk. Your bottom lip quivers from nerves as you watch him roll the condom down his length. No longer are you the confident vixen, trying to impress him by making him feel good with your mouth, but nothing more than the shy and inexperienced younger sibling to his best friend.

A moment later he positions himself between your legs. The need overpowers any doubts within yourself or hesitation at ruining what the two of you have, and even though you are hot and wet and so beyond ready for him, you can't help but to feel those last few butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

"Are you ready for me?" he asks. All you can do is nod as his lips brush over your own. You feel him at your entrance. You clench the sheets beneath you in your fists. Farther you part your legs for him as one of his hands grips beneath your thigh, the other stroking the sides of your face with his knuckles.

Then he eases his cock inside of you, sending you gaping, back arching, nails digging into his sides before falling back to the bed. Once he enters you, any sliver of pain felt subsides in a matter of seconds. You are beyond a mess of nerves and anxiousness, but what has you closing your eyes to stop the tears from welling inside them is definitely not pain, or nerves, but something you have to push aside in the moment in fear of becoming overwhelmed.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asks, before showering you with gentle, soft kisses over your lips and cheeks.

You nod, not brave enough to open your eyes and look at him.

"Does it hurt?" He remains still, afraid to move until he knows you are comfortable. "That last thing I want to do is hurt you. I only want to make you feel good."

It didn't hurt. You have adjusted to the sensation in no time, only answering him with a push of your hips to let him know you are ready for more.

"It's okay," you finally whisper, gaining a bit of confidence, even if every word that passes your lips trembles harder with every syllable, "It doesn't hurt."

You give him the okay, and with a final kiss to your lips, allowing himself to linger a moment, he pulls out of you, just to ease himself back in again. Your body shakes at the feeling, wanting it to feel better than it is and knowing your emotions are getting in the way. Your hands that rest at your sides find their way to his hips, pressing fingertips into skin with your mouth parting to call for him.

"Please, Jaebeom..." Opening your eyes, you beg him. For what, you weren't sure, but you need him, and need to feel him so you can distract yourself from the spark in your heart that burns hotter each time he thrusts himself back into you.

His motions remain slow and steady, even if the strokes of his cock inside you become deeper, hitting all the necessary spots to have your back arching from his bed whenever he fills you up. Your nails dig into his sides once your anxiousness turns into pure bliss, earning extra groans from him in return from loving the way you respond to him.

And when he thrusts back in at just the right angle, you tighten your walls around him, with your thighs trembling against his body and a hiss leaving his mouth.

"If you squeeze around me like that, baby, I won't be able to control myself," he warns, letting you know it is taking all he has not to fuck you wildly like he promised.

"I-I don't want you to," you muster the courage to tell him, noticing his expression shift at your words.

"I don't want to rush." He pushes back in, a little harder with a twitch of his hips. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," you tell him, words straining from feeling him begin to pick up his pace. "Please, fuck me."

Your words have him nearly growling against your skin, before he releases your thigh, grabbing both hands and holding them above your head. His eyes darken when he pulls his mouth away, never lowering his gaze while his hips thrust his cock faster inside of you at your request.

"Fuck, baby," he groans, finally closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against yours, "you feel so damn good."

All you can do is whimper his name mixed with curses in response, and hold onto him tighter as he fills you up, over and over, and presses his body against yours and your body into the sheets. You have gone breathless, not even able to speak or moan after getting what you begged for. From the grunts and groans he releases, you realize the pleasure has taken over the both of you.

Your body feels so alive, every inch of you tingling and overwhelmed. The warmth between your thighs turns into a burning hot fire that increases each time Jaebeom pushes his hips against you. You know any moment you will be spilling over, and just when the urge to call out for him for the last time begins creeping up, a slam of a front door and a clinking of keys has the both of you freezing.

Your eyes go wide, and Jaebeom stares down at you, realizing the two of you are no longer alone as he pulls away from you to balance himself on his knees. But he pulls your hips along with him, resting his hands against your sides to keep you still, before a single finger raised to his smirking lips, signaling for you to be quiet.

"Jae?!" Lucas calls out for your lover, but Jaebeom seems unfazed. You stare up at him in disbelief, wondering why he couldn't care less the two of you are possibly seconds away from getting caught, and only being able to watch as he pushes your thighs up against your body for better access. "You asleep?"

Lucas calling for his friend has your heart racing, and Jaebeom makes it extra hard to care once he begins ever so slowly pushing his hips against you. Small, easy strokes of his cock inside of you have your head lolling back, realizing you are safe for now as the voice outside the bedroom disappears, and realizing as one hand holds your legs to your body, the other made its way to your clit, with a thumb gliding up and down in a mind-numbing pattern.

"Jaebeom," you whimper, quiet enough for only him to hear but it’s enough to have him shh you with puckered lips and a slight grin. "Please. We'll get caught."

"I told you, baby," he whispers, "I had to show you that you're mine. Which means you're not leaving here until you come."

You can't argue. You’re in heaven, and any worry of getting caught drifts away as he begins to circle your clit faster with his thumb. His strokes become deeper, his cock filling you up until your eyes flutter to a close. All you can do is clutch the sheets on his bed tight, with knuckles becoming a different shade and a sharp pain against your palms, but none of it matters when the warmth begins to swell.

"Right there-" your voice strains to encourage him, "-please, don't stop."

"That's right, baby," he hums, "come for me. Be a good girl and drip and cum all over my cock."

Your whole body trembles due to his words. Before you can beg him any more, the sensation surges through you from head to toe, leaving you whimpering, biting on your bottom lip, and shaking beneath him. With your walls tightening and releasing and tightening all over again around him. Until it has him crazy enough to lean forward and press his lips to your own, pumping himself in and out of you as fast as he can, careful not to make any noises of a careless moan or a squeaky mattress.

"O-Oh my g-god, Jae..." You almost can't control your volume as he thrusts into you with barely any mercy. Your nails claw his back to keep a good grip on reality, hearing him curse and hiss and gulp until he is finally reaching his release within you.

Fingers that held you down by your thighs press harder into your flesh. A sweaty forehead rests against your own. And his hips that were once wild and absolutely sinful begin to slow. You hold onto him, even if you are coming down, as he rides out his orgasm against your body. You open your eyes long enough to watch his beautiful face as he comes, with his lips parting and brow creasing.

"Fuck, baby." He sounds like a broken record, but you love it when he curses from pleasure, and love it when he uses the pet name. It’s so simple, but makes you feel special. As he gathers enough strength to meet your lips in a passionate kiss, you feel the same spark in your heart return. "You did so good, baby. That was so fucking amazing."

Your legs twitch when he pulls out of you to peel the condom from himself and dispose of it in a small bin next to his desk. You lie there for a moment, allowing him to take in the sight of you exhausted against his bed, eyes half-lidded and trying to stabilize your breathing, before he tends to your body with kisses here and there and caresses from his hands everywhere else.

"Jaebeom, I-" As soon as you begin to speak, your words fall short. You don't know what to say. You don't want to say anything, only wishing you could lie there with him forever.

He pushes a few stray hairs from your face. "What's wrong?"

"How am I going to sneak out of here?" You have to ignore anything you feel in the moment. There is no time for that when your brother could catch the two of you any moment. Now that the thrill of being with Jaebeom is wearing off, your heart races at the thought of being found out.

"Get dressed. I'll take care of it." He shrugs, as if it’s that simple, before slipping away to grab his shorts from the floor. He scoops his t-shirt up to slide over his head on his way out, making sure to shut the door behind him so you can scramble to find your clothes.

"Hey man..." You hear your brother's voice, followed by some mumbled chit-chat as you dress yourself. Just as you begin buttoning your pants before slipping on your shoes, the door opens, followed by Jaebeom motioning for you to follow him. You grab your bag and step out carefully, making your way down the hall with your heart hammering away inside your chest. Until you realize Lucas is hiding away in his room and you have a straight shot towards the exit.

You tiptoed towards the door, grabbing the handle. Jaebeom is close behind, and you are almost out of sight when you hear your name being called.

"Lucas!" You turn, an immediate, hesitant smile forming on your lips.

"What are you doing here?" He frowns. "We just got back from vacation. We've already seen enough of you." His brotherly teasing never fails to have you rolling your eyes.

"She just got here," Jaebeom interrupts, trying to play it cool with a tone that tells you to follow his lead.

"Yup." You nod, reaching into your bag for your "plan two", knowing you knew better than to show up without a reason, as far as Lucas is concerned. "You left this, you big dummy." You pull out a small booklet, with Lucas' eyes growing wide once he realizes you are handing him his passport.

"Shit," he chuckles, shaking his head. "Thanks for bringing it. I'll see you later!"

"Later? Do you have plans?" You raise a brow at his sudden need to get you out of his apartment. Meanwhile Jaebeom stares at the ground, too hesitant to leave, and you know it’s most likely due to him feeling like he will have to cover for you in case you slip up.

"Yeah... me and Jae are going out tonight." With that he reachesg to hook an arm around Jaebeom's neck. "Hopefully we can get lucky with a few ladies. Right, Jae?" 

With that, your heart instantly drops to the pit of your stomach. You definitely don't want to think of Jaebeom with anyone else other than you. Not after what the two of you just shared.

"Sure," Jaebeom laughs nervously, feeling the weight of your gaze on him. With his answer, your heart crumbles completely.

"Can I come?" With desperate eyes and a forced grin, you invite yourself without even thinking, but Lucas is quick to tsk and shake his head.

"Nope. You're too young. Go home to mom and she'll read you a bedtime story and tuck you in." Lucas laughs while removing his arm from Jaebeom's neck to have them cross over his chest a second later.

You know he is only joking. It’s typical to hear such things from an older brother, but with Jaebeom hearing it as well, you can't help but to feel worried he will believe it also.

"Whatever, Lucas." You roll your eyes once more before turning and reaching for the handle. "I don't want to hear about you partying and the girls you pick up."

Before either of them can say much else, you open the door to make your exit, not giving them a chance to say it’s just a joke, or see if you’re truly upset.

You make your way out of the apartment with the same feeling rising in your chest. The same feeling that had the tears threatening to fall when he entered you. The same feeling you had to push aside. The same feeling that isn't pain, or nerves, and left a spark in your heart as it turned into something so much more.

The feeling that makes you realize, even though you aren't sure how or when it happened, you have become so undeniably, ridiculously in love with Jaebeom.

*****

Lovesick. It's the only thing you can think of to describe yourself. You’re a mess, and after all the years of guarding yourself from developing feelings for an older boy you had a crush on, you feel betrayed by your own heart.

You try to convince yourself what you feel is nothing more than the high of sleeping with him. That your feelings are exaggerated from him taking care of you like he promised, and because no one else has treated you the same, you’re deeply confused.

But as time goes on, and the more you go without talking to him due to getting questioned by nosy parents, your body, and mind, and even your heart simply ache for him. You can't keep him from your thoughts. You find yourself thinking of him, dreaming of him, even fantasizing about him late at night when you miss him enough to need release.

You are a mess.

You are lovesick.

You are in love.

And you’re pissed at your brother for continuing to string him along on his nights out. You can only imagine the things the two of them are up to. You picture Jaebeom with girls, not caring in the least bit of your feelings or how much the moment you shared together means to you.

Lucas can't really be blamed, though. You know as much, but you’re angry, and hurt, and in love and you miss Jaebeom.

He must have been missing you as well. As you pack your bags before your trip back to your university the next day, your phone buzzes against your night stand, causing you to drop the few folded shirts you have in your hand to answer.

"Are you bored of your party girls, Jaebeom?" Without even a hello, you’re already being unfair.

You hear him huff through the receiver. "It's not like that."

"It's not? Because last I heard from you was almost a week ago and you were going out with my brother to pick up girls." You know you shouldn't be getting angry at him. You are to blame as well, knowing you were getting involved in a physical relationship without any mention of your feelings or where you stood beforehand.

"It's not like that," he sighs, "and I've text you, but you ignored me. What was I supposed to do?"

You remember the texts he sent over the last week. What started as a few pictures of his abs, or a sneak peek of something more after a shower, turned into asking if you were okay, and to please text him. When he called, you knew he was at his end.

"I just assumed you were busy having fun and you didn't need me anymore." You shrug as if he can see you, before pushing your bag full of clothes and other things aside to spread out over your bed.

"Don't be that way." You hear shuffling from his end as well. "It's not like I can just see you whenever I want or else you would have never left here."

At his statement you feel your heart skip a beat. "Oh? Really?" You play innocent, even if you know the reason the whole time deep down. Even if you are being impossible with him in the moment.

"Yes, really. But it's hard when your brother only leaves to go to the club. How does he even have rent money?" You can only giggle at his words. "And I wanted to see you before you left, but you haven't been talking to me."

"Well, what would you have done if you were me?" you ask the question honestly, wanting him to realize how bad it looked from your end.

Jaebeom ignores your question, but from his pause, you know he at least thinks about it for a moment. "So, what are you doing right now? Any chance you could sneak me in without your parents knowing?"

"Hm, I don't know. I have to wake up early for my trip back." You glance over at the clock on your night stand, seeing the big, red letters read 10:00 p.m.

"I really want to see you." The words sound strained. Full of sorrow, almost. "I really need to see you."

"Why? Had enough of the girls from the club?" This time you are only teasing him, but he doesn't seem to think it’s as funny as you do.

"I don't want girls from the club when I can have you."

"But can you have me?" An unseen grin forms on your lips at the question, knowing you are only going to get him worked up in no time. "I mean, I leave tomorrow, and then it's just back to the lousy frat boys for me." You tuck your bottom lip between your teeth at his inaudible cursing that follows.

"No, you're mine, remember?"

"I remember," you tell him, realizing your heart is beating harder each second you taunt him, "and I also remember you telling me you were going to show me." He did show you well enough the last time you saw him, but you know it wouldn't hurt to take a shot at his pride, if only to make you feel better.

"Did I not show you?"

"I mean," you begin, hand trailing down your stomach to slip into your pajama shorts at the thought, "you tried."

More cursing from his end has you grinning harder, until a slight moan escapes your lips, with your eyes slowly closing and your fingers working in circles at thoughts of what happened between the two of you.

"What was that noi- are you touching yourself?" His tone raises in pitch from surprise.

"Mhm," you hum.

"Fuck, baby, don't do this to me," he groans. "Are your parents asleep? Can I come over?" You know he has become beyond desperate. Your teasing is only making it worse.

"I'm so wet, Jae," you giggle. "But I can't stop thinking about all the things I want you to do to me."

"God, if you don't stop, I'm fucking coming over right now. I don't care if your parents are home." You can hear more shuffling on the other side of the phone, wondering if he has his pants around his ankles by now.

"Can I tell you something, Jae?" Your voice becomes airy, and innocent, and sweet and it has him groaning all over again.

"Anything, baby," he exhales, "you can tell me anything."

"Next time, I want to ride you." You giggle upon hearing his voice strain with more curse words. "Can I do that, Jae?"

"Fuck, baby, you can do anything you want to me." You didn't realize how easy it can be to have him putty in your hands, even if it’s only over the phone.

Then you realize you can probably only say these things to him since it’s over the phone. In person, with his intimidating gaze, his smirk, and the way he licks his lips, it would be a completely different story.

"Are you touching yourself?" you ask him, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I'm touching myself," he groans, almost as if it pains him. "Do you think I can listen to how wet you are and how you want to ride me without touching myself?"

You aren't sure where your teasing has come from. You aren't one to dish out such dirty talk, so you chalk it up to being jealous he went out the same day he made love to you. Or, fucked you. You want to believe he was making love, you just don't think the both of you see it that way.

And you aren't sure where the sudden need has come from, but you realize you want Jaebeom there more than anything. In getting him worked up, you have done the same to yourself. Now you're both suffering the consequences.

"I need you, Jae." Now you aren't teasing, but asking. "Please, can you come over?"

More shuffling from his end fills the speaker. "Fuck... yes, baby. I'll be right there."

He doesn't bother with asking any details of how you will sneak him in, and you hope he can squeeze through your bedroom window as he rushes to hang up the phone, leaving you waiting on a sign that he has arrived.

It takes him even less time than you to show up at your parents' home, with a few quiet, rapid taps on your window to gain your attention. Your nervous, shaking legs carry you toward him, pulling up the window to let him in, knowing the whole time you might have to pay for your teasing. You aren't sure if Jaebeom is one for punishment, but with the way he peers down at you with his dark eyes, you guess he doesn't mind it too much.

"Jae..." you call for him, but he doesn't say a word as he pulls you to him. His lips crash into your own, leaving a sting against your skin, but it only lasts a second before he twists your body around to guide you toward your bed.

With one hand on your back, he pushes you down with your chest into the sheets. "Tell me something, baby," he begins, a single finger hooking into the waistband of your pajama shorts and panties, "did you really think you could tease me like that and get away with it?"

"I-I don't know..." You have become a completely different person in his presence. Feeling him tug your shorts and panties over the curve of your ass sends a shiver down your spine, bare pussy on display for him to hear a deep groan settle in his chest. The cold air hitting the warmth between your legs sends another.

"I guess I have to show you-" His fingers brush over your folds from behind. "-really show you, that you're mine."

"Jaebeom, please," you beg him. You have never seen him in this mood before, getting lost in the thrill as his fingers caress up and down your slit. All you can do was whimper against the sheets.

"You really are wet, baby," he groans. "Does this turn you on? Knowing how much you can tease and get me worked up."

You don't reply. Your head is already spinning by the time he eases a finger inside of you. Even if his motions are agonizingly slow, it’s enough to keep you tense until he gives you what you want.

"Answer me, baby," he orders, his voice deep and husky, "and be honest."

"Y-yes." You can't deny how much you enjoy teasing him, and how you are now loving how he takes control and teases you right back as a form of pleasurable punishment.

"Do you know that you're mine?" Two fingers inside of you, pushing in slow and deep from behind you, has you whimpering something unrecognized causing him to ask you again. "Or, do I have to fuck you like I promised the first time?"

"P-please." Begging has become second nature at this point. You want to hate yourself for it, but there is no use trying to fight how much you need him inside of you.

Jaebeom doesn't say another word as he pulls away, leaving you empty and cold and pushing your hips back to find him. Then you hear a belt clinking undone, a pull of a zipper, a shuffling of his pants and a second later the tear of a foil wrapper.

It seems as if time stands still long enough to have your mind going wild, until you feel the tip of his cock at your entrance. He teases your folds, slipping the head up and down the length of your slit and stopping every so often on your clit just to hear you huff and whimper and plead by calling his name.

A chuckle hits your ears from behind as a hand wraps around your hip, pushing your body up enough on the bed to where Jaebeom can crawl behind you. The weight of his knees against the mattress has your heart pounding. You know he is taking his time on purpose, loving the way you beg for it like you have no shame. He pulls your hips up to meet his, with your face still buried in the sheets, hands clutching the fabric so desperately until you feel him thrust himself inside you without warning.

Every nerve in your body feels him pump into you, already trembling beneath him before he can even pull out and ease himself back inside of you. You grip the sheets tighter, taking as big of a fistful as you can manage as he repeats the action, now shoving himself back in even harder. You bite down hard on your bottom lip to keep from crying out as his fingers press tight enough to your skin to leave a mark while he thrusts himself recklessly into you.

"God, baby," Jaebeom groans from behind, until his voice is a whisper in your ear as he molds his body to yours, "you're so fucking wet and warm, and you feel so fucking good."

As he speaks he picks up a pleasurable pace of quick, shallow thrusts inside of you. You push your hips back, wanting to receive all you can from him as your mind grows numb.

"Touch yourself, baby," he whispers in your ear a moment later. "Touch yourself for me and make yourself come on my cock as I fuck you."

You can't disobey him, managing to release your grip on the sheets and slip a hand between yourself and the bed to find your clit. Your fingers get to work in no time, pleasuring yourself just as he asked while he continues to fuck you from behind.

"Oh God, Jae," you whine, becoming a little louder without notice. "Please, don't stop." You have been beyond worked up and so ready for release, making your fingers caress your clit wildly with your entire body on fire from his cock thrusting into you.

"Shh, baby," he warns, but as if he doesn't care how loud you are, his motions become more aggressive. You pump himself harder into you, deeper into you, until you release constant moans and curses and pleas for him not to stop. His hand grips your hip tighter, warning you once again to keep it down or else he will make you.

But you can't help it, and every time he thrust into you is another quick cry from your lips. It’s enough to have him reaching around to press his hand over your mouth once again. Your moans become muffled against his palm, but you never stop working your clit and he never slows down his pace, until you begin twitching and shaking and going limp beneath him as the pleasure courses through you.

Jaebeom continues fucking you even though you are spent, as soft moans continue to fill the small space between the two of you and he releases a final, deep groan before he gasps, and releases, and pushes himself into you until he is satisfied.

His body collapses, half against you and the other half resting on the bed as he tries to control his breathing. You can't move. You assume Jaebeom has fucked the life out of you, but in the moment you are okay with the thought. You see the stars in your eyes, and of course the spark in your heart that you have to ignore for the time being. You feel the aftermath of his pleasure in every fingertip. As he finally gains enough of his own strength to raise his head and press a soft kiss against your temple, it only makes it worse.

"Are you okay, baby?" He begins to rub circles into your back.

"I can't move my legs," you giggle into the sheets, half embarrassed, yet mostly in surprise. Jaebeom chuckles, moving his hand from your back, over your ass, to begin caressing your thigh.

"Come here." He motions for you, and with wobbly limbs, you manage to crawl toward his chest. "Look at me."

You look up at him, noting a pair of pouty lips that need to be kissed, before you lean in to do just that. But it isn't a rushed kissed, or a desperate kiss. For the first time, it's slow, and lingering, taking seconds before he brushes his tongue over your bottom lip to gain entrance. It’s fulfilling, and romantic, and has your heart ready to burst out of your chest with a confession neither of you are ready for.

His hands slip up your sides, before his arms wrap around your body. You relax against his chest even more, allowing the moment to last. Allowing you to savor the feeling of how he tastes, how soft his lips are. Allowing you to burn the moment in your memory forever.

You know you can't get carried away so you pull back to ease yourself from his grasp and adjust your pajamas, attempting to pull yourself together. He does the same, leaning up enough and tossing the condom in the trash, covering it the best he can so no one will notice. He buttons his pants, and fastens his belt, and you can't look at him because you know what is coming next.

"You should get some rest," he says.

"Can you stay until morning? Just lie with me." You are close to begin breaking down if only from not knowing when you would see him again.

"You know that's risky, baby." His hands cup your cheeks as he steps to you, pressing his lips to yours to offer some sort of apology.

"You can sneak out before my parents wake up." You can't help the way your bottom lip trembles. And you can't help the way your heart breaks with his next few words.

"I'm sorry baby." He kisses you again, but you don't return the gesture. "I can't."

You don't say another word, letting him know you want him to leave immediately if that is the case. You watch him look over his shoulder one last time before he shimmies out of the window. You don't move for almost a minute before you make your way to slam it shut.

And you don't want to, but you lie down in your bed to cry yourself to sleep, knowing you are in over your head. Knowing you are a lovesick fool for Jaebeom.

*****

It isn't easy going back to your dorm knowing you have to leave Jaebeom with an ache in your heart so bad for him you want to give up everything. It isn't easy going back to class, or facing your friends, or concentrating on tests and homework while trying to put on a good face when inside you are miserable.

It isn't easy wondering what he’s up to. Wondering if he will try to see other people or go out with Lucas, and you are too afraid to ask because it isn't fair to put him on the spot. You try to be understanding, knowing deep down Jaebeom might not care for you in the same ways you care for him.

But there is no telling your heart that falling in love with him is a terrible thing to do.

You go your first week feeling sick waiting on his texts. When he finally has time — usually late at night while you are already curled up in bed — you don't get to say much before you fall asleep without a reply. You can't talk on the phone unless it’s in whispers, knowing not only Lucas, but your nosy roommate as well, could overhear and give both you and Jaebeom twenty-one questions. That's the last thing you want is the need to explain yourself to someone that is only going to judge you for it.

After two weeks you’re tired of maintaining your studies and keeping your emotions in check. Every day you want to beg him to come see you, but you refrain knowing how ridiculous you will sound to him. After all, he seems satisfied with texts, and pictures, and the occasional phone call, only because his heart isn't aching for you like yours does for him.

That fact alone is enough to torture you more.

"When do you get to come home again?" He asks you one Saturday night over the phone. Lucas is out, as usual. Your roommate has gone to a party after begging you for hours to come with her, but there is no way you would leave when you know it could ruin a chance to talk to Jaebeom.

"I get a break in two months," you regretfully inform him with a sigh.

"Damn, baby, that's such a long way away."

You nearly pull the pillow from behind your head to smother your face, wanting to scream at the thought of having to wait so long. It’s killing you knowing how long two months can feel without someone.

"Take a road trip," you half-joke with a giggle. "Come see me."

"I wish," he huffs, and your heart races at the flicker of hope. "I don't think I could explain to Lucas how I'm going away for the weekend without a million questions and him wanting to tag along."

He has a point, and though it kills you inside, you have to agree. "I know. Damn Lucas," you curse your brother while switching your phone from one ear to the other and snuggling farther in between your blankets.

"You just have to be patient, baby." He tries to be the stronger one, and you wonder if it comes easy to him. "Just focus on school like you normally would. Make good grades. Have fun with your friends."

"Easier said than done," you laugh at the thought. "My dorm roomie wanted me to go to a party with her tonight. Maybe I should have."

"Maybe you should study for your tests and make sure your homework is done instead." His tone is sharp as he shuts down the idea of you attending parties. If you didn't know any better, you would assume he’s jealous.

"Why can't I go to parties?" you tease, because you both know that is the last place you want to be. "Afraid a few frat boys will get me drunk and take me to bed?" A wide grin forms on your lips. The only good thing about being away from Jaebeom is you can get him as worked up as you want without consequences.

"Don't talk like that." You hear a few mumbled curses. "I don't want to think about you and idiot frat boys."

"Why do you care?" You frown to yourself. "It's not like you care about me. I'm just someone to have sex with while I'm in town."

The words sound harsher than you meant them to, and you aren't sure why the tone of conversation has changed so abruptly, but it has him growing quiet on his end.

Until he sighs. "Baby, please don't say such things." You feel the guilt rise in your chest a second later. "I know I can't be everything you need me to be right now, and what we have is far from normal, but please don't think you're just an easy fuck for me."

Now you are the quiet one, realizing there might be more to Jaebeom than he is letting on, and also realizing the spark burns hotter in your heart as he speaks.

"I'm sorry, Jae." You gulp down the increasing guilt, knowing it’s going to eat away at you for a while. You don't want to make him feel like the bad guy. You know, even before you fell in love with him, he has more respect for people than you give him credit for.

"It's alright, baby." His tone shifts at your apology. "Don't be sorry, just tell me what you're wearing.

"Jae..." you giggle his name, "I'm just wearing my PJs."

"What kind?" The question is nearly strained.

"A tank, shorts, nothing fancy." You huff, skin already becoming flushed because you know where this is headed.

"Can you do something for me, baby?"

"Hm?" you hum a reply, knowing you will do anything he asks, and he knows it well enough, too.

"Take those shorts off for me." His breaths grow heavy, and you know he has already begun pleasuring himself as he instructs you. You don't hesitate to do as he says, pushing your shorts down your legs one side at a time, until you lie beneath your covers with nothing on except your tank. "Are they off, baby?"

"Yes," you exhale, already slipping a hand between your thighs before he can ask. You find yourself surprisingly wet, but you know better than to think his voice, his commands, could have any other effect on you.

"Good, baby." His praise as you tease your own clit has your skin warm and your eyes shut. "Are you touching yourself for me?"

"Yes, Jae." The words shake with every unsteady breath, lacking confidence to keep your cool as you tell him, fingers working in slow circles between your thighs.

"Tell me how it feels, baby." A sharp breath hits your ears through the small speaker. "Does it feel good?"

"It feels good, Jae," you tell him, before releasing a breath to steady your words and continuing, "but not as good as if you were here."

"Picture me there, baby." His words come as no surprise. He tells you to do such things often, and you would have done it either way from how desperate your body has become for him. "Picture my hand between your legs. Picture my head buried deep between your thighs. Imagine it's my tongue pleasuring your pussy."

"God, Jae." Your fingers work faster to draw you closer to the edge as he speaks. Something that has become so routine between the two of you can still send shivers through your body. It doesn't take long to feel that rush, that tug, that warmth between your legs. "I'm getting close."

"Come for me baby," he groans, voice strained and breath hitched by the last syllable as he begins to get lost in his own pleasure. "Fuck, baby. I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to be inside of you and have you ride me, just like you said you would."

"Jaebeom..." Your hips begin rocking against your hand. You’re so wet, dripping down your thighs, onto the sheets, but you couldn't care. You can't control your volume as you call out for him as if he were there, moaning his name, whimpering pleases so he can continue talking to you, telling you such naughty things.

The phone drops from your ear as your head lolls back. Gaping, your body tenses as the first wave washes over you, sending your legs trembling and tightening around your hand. Your fingers grow limp, allowing your whole body to relax with a sigh escaping your lips.

It takes a moment to gather yourself, realizing the phone is smothered beneath blankets, a pillow, and your body, before grabbing the device to hold against your ear.

"Was it that good, baby?" Jaebeom chuckles from the other end after hearing your shuffling from your side.

"It was good enough, since I can't have the real thing," you sigh, feeling sleepiness settle in your eyes.

"You'll have the real thing soon enough," he assures you. Though, you can't help the way your heart stung from his words.

"Jaebeom, I-" you call for him on an impulse, before stopping mid-sentence before telling him something you aren't sure he is ready to hear.

"Hm?" he questions. "What is it, baby?"

I miss you, you want to tell him. I need you. I want you here. I love you.

But at the sound of a clinking set of keys and a doorknob twisting, you play it off as nothing more than a 'gotta go' and a 'talk to you later', before hanging up, not giving him a chance to respond.

You almost slipped up. You almost confessed how you feel. How you really feel.

Which only makes you realize you can't keep up the act too much longer. Your heart is suffering enough.

*****

Two months of waiting. Two months of missing him, needing him, loving him but not being able to love him the way you want and you are finally on your way home. Your heart races any time you picture his face, knowing it won't be long before you can see him in person. Touch him. Feel him. Let him love you, even if it isn't the same kind of love.

Sneaking around with him and hiding from everyone is your only worry, but with Jaebeom you know he is worth the risk, and so much more. He is worth every stolen glance and blushing cheek. He is worth every brush of skin against your skin when everyone's back is turned.

It’s definitely worth sneaking him into your room again the first night you are home. Your parents have gone to bed, he informs you Lucas was out once again, allowing him to leave without question. You never thought you could miss someone so much as soon as his lips meet yours.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered." His words leave his lips in mumbles against your skin, causing you to nearly tremble in his arms.

"Jaebeom," you whisper with hesitation, "I missed you." His lips that are pressed against your neck pull away from your skin as he looks down at you, before a subtle smirk appears across his face.

"I know, baby."

Even if it isn't what you want to hear in reply, you are content enough to have him holding you, kissing you, and peeling your shirt from your body before unbuttoning your jeans. You will take him any way you can get him, even if it hurts to know he will never feel the same way about you.

And you can't ask him to. You know it isn't fair. You only allow him to undress you, press his lips his and there, let his hands roam your body and guide you to the bed before he removes his shirt over his hands and pushes his jeans to the floor.

He sits on the bed, back against the headboard and hand extended to signal he wants you before you crawl toward him. Knees press into the mattress on each side of him as you hover over his body, peering down at his parted lips and desperate eyes. The sound of a foil wrapper opening is the only thing heard between your heavy breaths, before he rolls the condom over his length and positions your hips lower a second later.

"C'mon, baby," he encourages, voice as husky and deep as ever to send you quivering while you lower yourself onto his length, gasping as he fills you up. With an exhale you close your eyes, taking in the feeling of him inside after so long, the feeling of his arms around your body, the feeling of his lips against yours as you finally gain the courage to move your hips back and forth, fearing you will go out of your mind if you don't take your time with him.

"You feel so good," he groans, fingers pressing harder into your back as your walls tighten around him at the praise. "So fucking good, baby."

You hold onto his shoulders, not being able to help your nails from digging into his skin upon feeling him thrust ever so lightly beneath you. "Jae..." You call for him, voice becoming so much weaker than you expected.

"What is it, baby?" His hands lower to your waist, guiding your hips to move faster, and you listen to his body well. "Tell me what you want, baby, and I'll give it to you." His words become strained, breaths heavy as you pick up pace, getting lost in the moment with him. Getting lost in the feeling, your feelings, and realizing you have no control of your body or voice when you are with him.

"I just want," you gasp as he pushes harder between your thighs from below, "you. Jae, I want you." Your eyes meet as you speak, and you don't have the heart to look away, noticing a flash of surprise cross his expression, before he bites down on his bottom lip and pulls you closer to him.

Lips meeting lips in the most passionate kiss has you shaking in his hold. His groans against your skin and your fingers become lost in his hair. One arm holds you close to his body, and the other has your hips pinned down with a palm against your flesh, allowing you to hold onto him tight as he pumps himself harder inside of you, as much as the position will allow.

Until he becomes greedy for your body, quickly guiding you off of him and onto your back. He positions himself between your legs once more. A hand pushes your thigh higher, the other holds both wrists above your head, just like the first time the two of you were together. His expression tells you to be wary of your voice as he thrusts himself back into you.

You have to bear down, biting your bottom lip and gripping his sides tight where your hands rest to keep from crying out his name. Only to feel him pull away and repeat the motion, making sure to press his lips to yours to silence any noise. Over and over he pumps himself in and out, causing your mind to go blank, head lolling back and eyes shutting tight, getting lost in the overwhelming pleasure.

With thighs trembling around him, walls clenching, and muffled moans against his lips, the first swell of pleasure takes over your body. Legs twitching and back arching from the sheets only encourage him to keep up his pace, allowing you to ride out the sensation, the electricity and the warmth surging through you, until you grow completely limp beneath him.

You still hold onto him, with every nerve too sensitive in your body as he continues to thrust into you to reach his own high. He kisses your lips over and over, taking note of your eyes half-lidded and soft whimpers you release, feeling how you continue to shake in the aftermath of pleasure.

It doesn't take him long to reach his own end after watching you come undone, and with a few more shallow thrusts, he groans with heavy breaths, holding onto you tighter, finally pulling away to rest beside you.

You lie in silence, wondering what will happen after. Will he leave you once again? Will he give you a silly, heart-breaking excuse? Will he even care if your heart is broken?

You receive your answer when Jaebeom stands to dispose of the condom and dress himself. You can't bear to watch him for a second time. You knew what was coming. You hate to know he can't hold you, and you are scared to find out if he even wants to.

"Leaving so soon?" is your only question. He pauses, shirt in hand, before shaking his head while pulling it over his body.

"You know I can't stay, baby."

"Can't, or you don't want to?" He begins to walk toward you, but with the way you bury yourself beneath your blankets, you make it clear you don't need any sympathy touches or apologetic kisses.

"I can't..." he sighs. "Lucas will be-"

"It's always Lucas." You roll your eyes, lips trembling and you know you are moments away from losing all your strength. "I’m starting to wonder if that's just an excuse so you don't have to deal with me after you get what you want." You know you are being harsh. The words spit from your lips like venom. After waiting for him for so long to watch him leave after only a short time, you don't care how unfair or cruel you are being.

"That's not true." You notice his head lower from the corner of your eye, causing you to gulp and get rid of the rising guilt. You don't want to let him off so easy. You can't stand it any longer.

"Then what is true, Jaebeom?" You finally turn to look at him, with his shoulders slumped, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip. "Tell me how you really feel."

A few seconds pass before he huffs, and shakes his head more, and tosses his hands up as if he is giving it all up. "What would it matter?" Now his tone is harsh, catching you off guard.

"What do you mean?" You frown, heart pounding harder against your chest from never having heard him speak in such ways towards you.

"What do you want me to say? That I love you? That I need you and want to be with you, and it hurts me so fucking much to know I can't?" His fists tighten at his sides. "Then what? Nothing would change. We would still have to sneak around. We would still have to hide. We could never be together in the way you want us to because no one would approve of us. So why should I say all those things when it will change nothing? It doesn't matter."

If his words didn’t make you so numb, you would swear you feel your heart breaking into a million pieces, followed by the first of many tears staining your cheeks, hot and angry, and heart-broken, as you watch him crawl out of your bedroom window.

You can't be strong anymore, feeling your skin burning as the tears continue to fall. And even though he is gone, you gasp for breath as you utter the words, "It matters to me."

It hurts even more knowing he will never hear them.

*****

You try to put on a brave face around your parents. You don't need them asking questions. Having to explain Jaebeom breaking your heart would be far worse than explaining how in love with him you are. So you smile at breakfast, make small talk about school at dinner and skip lunch to cry by yourself away from everyone else.

When days pass and Jaebeom hasn't reached out, you make up your mind that it’s over. You have denied your feelings for him most of your life, only to let a simple slip up spark the love you now have to pretend isn't killing you inside.

But you know no matter how many smiles you fake, how much boring conversation you distract yourself with, and how many tears you cry, you can never not love Jaebeom.

And something inside tells you there is a possibility he could feel the same way. It’s the same thing that keeps you holding on. It's the same thing that has you walking to his apartment a week later, ready to beg him to talk to you if that's what it has to come to.

You don't care if Lucas is there. You tell yourself a hundred times on the walk over to be strong, to not hide. But when Lucas answers the door, frowning in confusion as to why you are there, all confidence goes out the window.

"Is JB here?" You ask for him by your brother's nickname, causing his confusion to skyrocket.

"Why do you wanna see him?" With his head tilted to the side, he stands between you and the door, until you huff and push him aside to enter the apartment.

"Is he here?" you ask, already annoyed.

"No, he's not. But, why do you want to see him?" Lucas quickly shuts the door behind the two of you to follow you like a puppy.

"I just need to see him, okay?"

"No, not okay..." He eyes you suspiciously as you make your way to the living room, pushing aside comic books to take a seat on the couch. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story," you sigh, rolling your eyes. "Do you know when He'll be back?" You pull your phone from the pocket of your jacket, reading the time to be 9:09 p.m. before shoving it away.

"He just said he was going out. Didn't say where or when he'd be back." Lucas crosses his arms. "But come to think of it, there is this new bar he recently started to go to. He's probably there."

"What?!" Your heart instantly drops in your chest as you jump up from the sofa. "What bar?" Your mind is already racing with the worst possibilities, imaging him with girls, going home with those girls, and the thoughts after that make you feel sick.

"What's the big deal?" Lucas chuckles. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you two were..." Then his words fall flat, making you realize everything has clicked inside his tiny brain at once.

"Lucas..." You brace yourself for the worst.

"Are you two..." His jaw drops.

But you don't have time to catch him up, and you know he won't want to hear it anyway. "What bar is it?"

"So, like are the two of you..." He completely ignores your question, beginning to make weird gestures with his hands.

"Lucas!" You huff, walking over to him to place your hands on his shoulders, gaining his full attention. "Where is he? Please, it's important."

Lucas stares down at you, making it obvious he is going over the options in his head, before sighing. "C'mon. I'll take you."

*****

The minute the smoke in the bar hits your lungs, you begin coughing, with your eyes watering through the white clouds and dim lights to find Jaebeom. This is far from your scene, and even though Lucas told you he would keep a close eye on you, you can't help the way your heart pounds against your chest as you search.

You think you’re crazy. No sane person would be seeking someone out like this, and you are reminded of it every time you receive a dirty glance from someone wondering why you are there.

But you ignore them, as well as the worry in your chest, as you push through the tables and a small crowd of sweaty bodies until you make your way to the bar, finally laying eyes on the one thing you were so scared to see.

Jaebeom rests in a stool with a drink in hand, and even though he has a look of disinterest on his face, the woman standing in front of him, giggling, playing with her hair before leaning in to whisper something in his ear, has you wanting to run for the exit.

No, you tell yourself. You have to be strong. You love this man, and even if someone is flirting with him, you have to make things right or you know you will never forgive yourself.

"Jaebeom..." you call for him, watching his head snap toward you in an instant. The girl's smile fades as she looks between you and him, clearly recognizing you as a fish out of water.

"What are you doing here?" His brows furrow as he sets his glass down before standing.

"What are you doing here?" you repeat his question with your head tilted to the side. "How can you be here and flirt with women after everything we shared between us?" The bass in the music playing from busted speakers overhead is enough to give you a headache. With the way your bottom lip trembles from the sight of Jaebeom with someone else, you know it’s only going to get worse.

"What do you expect me to do?" His question has you taking a step back, noticing the girl is still behind him, waiting. "Do you expect me to keep sneaking around with you, fucking you, and feeling guilty for doing so?"

Your jaw drops at his words, and you know if he continues, he will leave you more heart-broken than ever before. "So that's how you really feel?" You gulp, trying to hold back the tears his words threaten to draw out.

"No. Shit. No, baby, that’s not..." He sighs as his words fall, running his fingers through his hair. "I've been drinking. I'm sorry." If you lean in an inch closer, you know you will smell the alcohol on him.

"Fine, Jae." You throw your hands up, just like him, to let him know you are done. "I don't want to do this anymore. I came here to apologize, but I'm over it."

"Wait, don't say that." An attempt to reach for you has you backing up, until you bump into someone behind you.

"I'm done." You shake your head, watching his expression shift, his eyes grow wide, his lips part. "I don't want to sneak around anymore and I definitely don't want you to feel inconvenienced about having to hide how you feel about me."

"No, don't do this." His hands reach for you again, until you push him away before taking a few more steps back.

It’s clear Lucas has been watching due to him being at your side a second later, causing Jaebeom to be the one stepping away as the realization that your older brother knows sinks in.

"Sorry, Jae," you shrug, heart shattering with every word, "I give up."

*****

"I can't believe you and JB are like a couple!"

Lucas doesn't fail to let you hear every last thought of his on you and Jaebeom.

"Were not a couple." The words hit you harder than you ever expect. "Clearly."

"But I mean like, you were at one time!" Lucas begins rubbing his temples as he sits on the couch in his living room, with you right beside him while taking in everything he says. You know you owe him that much for sneaking behind his back.

"Are you upset?" you ask with caution, wincing and preparing for the worst.

"Of course," he sighs, shaking his head and leaning back to slump farther into the sofa.

"I'm sorry I upset you by falling in love with Jaebeom." You follow him, leaning back with your head against the cushion, closing your eyes and wishing you could have a do-over.

"I'm not upset you love him."

Your eyes pop open at his words. "Huh?"

"I'm upset because you couldn't trust me, your big brother, and so you went behind my back and lied. Instead of thinking I was capable of understanding." The guilt is evident in your silence, so he continues. "You're an adult, now. You can see whoever you want."

Surprise takes over as you sit up to face him. "So you're not mad I love Jaebeom, your best friend?"

"I mean no guy wants to see their little sister with their best friend. It’s weird… in a way, I guess., But fuck, Jae is a good guy and I guess it's not the worst thing that could happen."

"Really?" You would have been jumping for joy if the realization that it’s over between the two of you wasn't hitting you so hard.

"You're growing up. You're smart. I trust your decision if it's what you want."

"Thanks." You are happy Lucas is so understanding after everything you have hidden from him. Deep down maybe you should have given him a chance to explain yourself from the beginning. Maybe things wouldn’t have escalated to the extremes they are now. After what happened at the bar with Jaebeom, you aren’t sure if you will ever even be with him. "I ruined my chances with him, so I guess it doesn't matter. But, thank you anyway, I guess."

"Don't say that." Lucas nudges your arm playfully. "He'll come around. Like I said, he's a good guy. Sometimes a little stubborn, maybe, so just give it some time, yeah?"

"You think so?"

"I know it," he replies with a yawn. "It's getting late. Why don't you crash here? I'll take you home in the morning."

"Sure," you agree, watching him wave goodnight before making his way to his bedroom.

You wonder if you should leave. You wonder if seeing Jaebeom again so soon after your argument, knowing he has been drinking and knowing he is just as worked up and upset as you, is a bad idea.

But you can't tell your heart no. You can't tell your heart to leave, and you can't convince it that seeing him would be wrong.

So you make your way to Jaebeom’s room after saying goodnight to Lucas. You find a clean shirt in his closet to throw over your body, before curling up between his sheets, taking in his smell against his pillows and wishing more than anything he was there with you.

You drift off to sleep with your argument replaying in your mind over and over, finding yourself dreaming of him, of apologizing, of more arguing, of making things right and of your future. Only when you feel a hand on your hip do you begin to stir and wake up from it all.

Then you feel the shift of someone's weight against the bed, and then their body molding themselves to yours.

"Jaebeom?" you call for him, blinking through the near darkness of his bedroom as a hand finds its way to rest against your stomach, before the softest pair of lips press kisses to your neck.

"Yes, baby." Another kiss lingers against your skin. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Jae." The tears immediately begin to swell, causing you to blink them away again before they fall. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Shh," he silences you, before pressing his lips to yours because he can't bear to hear how your voice cracks more and more with every word as you apologize. "You don't have to say you're sorry."

"I am sorry, though." You manage to wrap your arms around his neck, allowing him to ease himself over your body and position himself between your legs. You can still smell the liquor on his breath, causing you to wonder if he has sobered up any before coming home.

"I'm the one that should apologize." His hands roam your body as he speaks. He can't stop peppering kisses between words, and all the worries seem to vanish now that he is before you.

"Jae..." You pull him closer, parting your legs farther to feel his arousal, knowing he needs you just like you need him. "Jae, I-"

"I love you."

Then you freeze. The three little words you have been dying to hear finally leaves his lips. Each syllable wraps around your heart and squeezes until it feels whole again. 

"I love you," he repeats, shamelessly, "I love you so damn much and I don't even care if you hate me now because I was so horrible to you, I just need you to know I love you. And I’m so, so sorry for ignoring my feelings and making it seem like what we had didn’t matter. I was scared of ruining even the smallest chance I had to be with you in any way, that I almost ruined it all. I’m so sorry. I love you."

He kisses you again as he grips your body tighter, as if he is afraid to let go. 

"I love you." He can't stop repeating the words. The three little words you have been waiting for him to say. The three little words that have you speechless as his fingers press harder against your skin, knowing he is so desperate to let you feel how true his words are. "I love you." And no matter how many times he says it, it doesn't feel real.

"Jae," you finally interrupt him, knowing he will go on forever if you let him. He looks down at you, into your eyes in the dim light of the moon shining through his bedroom window, hanging onto every word as you tell him, "I love you, too."

Your fingers grip his shirt, pulling his lips down to yours and moaning against his skin, with your hips pushing up to let him know you need him.

But when he pulls away, you are even more speechless. "Let's not tonight."

"What? Why?" You are beyond confused, almost to the point of feeling offended, until he slips into the spot next to you.

"Because..." He sighs, resting his head against the pillow the two of you share, wrapping an arm around your body, and pulling you against his chest to keep you close. "I just want to hold you tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 2020, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.


	6. Luxury [ Jaebeom | M ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➳ when he loves spoiling you, taking you out on the ocean for the day.   
> ➳ w: daddy kink, subtle sugar daddy vibes, ass play  
> ➳ [masterlist of works](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qpq9jMhTYTVyQ0U7G08fZM-hqHFilaekNhGuqlRT0tU/edit?usp=sharing)

Each day with Jaebeom had felt like nothing less than paradise. He was the perfect guy, no one could convince you otherwise. With his charming smile, enticing eyes, and wide shoulders you loved to hold onto, he was more than handsome. As well as always presenting himself as a gentleman in your presence, and taking care of you like no other man could. You were in heaven, you were in love, and you were in paradise.

Especially when Jaebeom decided to surprise you with a full day out on his yacht, taking you away from all of your worries, all of your stresses, stealing you from your homework and your night shift job, and telling you to forget everything but the two of you being together. 

Such things were easy for someone like Jaebeom, getting to escape his workday whenever he wished, but when he was as wealthy he and his family were, you couldn’t blame him.

A small grin formed on your lips while you watched him pilot the yacht with a strong grip on the wheel, fingers slipping from side to side, effortlessly navigating the waters to eventually bring the two of you near the shore of one of the many remote islands his family owned. The sun setting beyond the forest green trees and the soft breeze against your skin was icing on the cake to a perfect day, and with the waters calming to a gentle sway, Jaebeom easily anchored the boat before returning to you on the deck. 

“Enjoying the view, beautiful?” Smirking, he made his way closer, making sure to wrap his arms around you as you leaned against the boat’s railing, sipping on your mixed drink you had prepared a few minutes before in the cabin below. 

“Of course,” you replied, giggling as soon as you felt his lips skim your neck. “How can I complain when you’re so good to me?” You bit your lip, eyes fluttering to a close once he began showering your skin with sweet, soft kisses.

“I love spoiling you,” he admitted, and you knew nothing else could be any closer to the truth, feeling your heart swell just a bit more as he spoke the words and as his hands lingered from around your waist to your hips uncovered thanks to your thin, baby blue bikini. “Did you have a relaxing day off, princess?”

“Let’s see,” you began, grinning all the while he continued his affectionate showering of kisses over your neck and bare shoulders, earning a chill down your spine and goosebumps over your skin, “I got to travel the ocean with the man I love, got to skip work and forget about my school. So I would say, yes, captain.” Giggling, you turned to look at him over your shoulder when he pulled away, face suddenly darkened as he peered down at you. “What’s wrong? Do you not like that nickname?” You raised a brow teasingly, already knowing well enough what he would rather be called.

“You know what nickname I prefer,” he groaned in response, returning his mouth to your neck and pulling you close by the hips to allow your body to press into his, causing you to set your glass against the railing, being taken back by the action.

“Yes, daddy,” you whimpered, eyes closing once again, feeling his hands begin to roam over your hips, and even lower to brush over your mound through the thin fabric. “Wh-wh if someone spots us?” You already knew where he was headed with the way his fingers slipped into the band of your bathing suit as you asked, teasing the spot just above your slit with gentle strokes of his fingertips.

“There’s no one out here for miles.” His deep, soothing voice next to your ear began to relax you enough to ease the worries from your mind while he continued teasing between your thighs, causing your head to fall against his shoulder. “C’mon, princess, let daddy take care of you.”

The way his fingers finally slipped farther into your bikini bottoms, with simple strokes over your slit, had every ounce of concern melting from your mind. You couldn’t deny him when he knew just the ways to touch your body to have you worrying over nothing else, and with his other hand pushing your bathing suit bottoms lower to uncover what lie beneath, you were already lost in the moment with him. 

“How does that feel, princess?” he asked, fingers slipping between your folds to uncover your arousal at your entrance, brushing over your clit a moment later, and sending your heart beating away in your chest from his touch. 

“I-it feels good,” you cooed, becoming breathless once he began to circle to the swollen bud with a single finger, “so, so good, daddy.” You released your grip from the railing to reach for his wrist, fingers pressing to his skin to hold him tight as he pleasured you beyond words in an instant. 

“Do you want more, princess?” His question had your legs trembling, fingers picking up pace between your legs before slipping to tease your entrance. “Can I taste you, baby?” 

Even the cool breeze against your skin couldn’t stop you from becoming flustered, heat rising within your body and face darkening at the thought of his mouth between your legs in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of nowhere, yet with the risk of getting caught threatening to return to your mind. 

“Please, daddy.” Still, you wanted to feel his mouth on your body, feel his tongue between your thighs, and feel the pleasures of him tasting you. 

He said nothing more as he pulled his hands from you, leaving you empty and yearning for only a moment before he dropped to his knees. A tight grip on your waist had you stepping back toward him, and a palm against the small of your back had you leaning toward the railing. A moment later Jaebeom hooked his fingers in the band of your bikini, gently easing the fabric down your ass to uncover your soaked slit once the bottoms were around your feet. 

You heard his deep groan at the sight before him, loving the way your arousal glistened off your folds, loving how you were always so needy for his touch, so ready for his pleasure. A gasp spilled from your lips the moment he pressed his mouth to your ass, kissing the skin gingerly, taking his time to explore every inch with his lips and tongue. His mouth drew near your slit, forcing the anticipation to rise, body quivering while waiting to feel his mouth against your clit like you had been so desperately needing. 

When his tongue finally grazed your slit, your entire body trembled with a chill surging down your spine, finally feeling his mouth against your skin, between your thighs as he licked all the way to your puckered rim and down again. His tongue teased your clit, drawing circles over the flesh for a moment to earn delicate whispers of his desired nickname as you rocked your hips against his mouth, only to have him grip your thighs to keep you in place.

Jaebeom repeated the motion, licking a slow, steady stripe all the way up your slit, reaching your ass to circle the rim for a moment, earning breathy whimpers in return before he trailed down to your clit once again. Your hands clutched the rail, nails digging against the glossy, wood finish as your jaw slacked. Profanities spilled into the breeze once he began tending to your ever so sensitive nub, rolling his tongue over your flesh slowly, steadily, making sure to lick all of your juices that dripped out for him.

“Oh my god, daddy,” you cried out, getting lost in the way he tasted you, teased you, licked every inch of flesh between your thighs until you were a trembling, whimpering mess before him. “D-don’t stop. Please,” you begged, him, pushing your body toward him to get more of his tongue caressing your clit, to get more of the pleasure, and to feel yourself becoming closer and closer to your peak. 

His grip on your thighs tightened, warning you to be good, to be still, to take every ounce of bliss he offered as his lips wrapped around the hood of your clit, sucking harshly against the delicate skin to hear you cry his name louder, to feel you quiver against him, feel you shake and nearly lose your balance until he pulled away. 

You were breathless, so close to your end, but with the way he continued to torture you, to tease with kittenish licks over your clit to drive you wild, told you he wouldn’t let you off that easily. 

“You’re so wet, princess,” he told you. “So wet, and you taste so, so sweet.” The words had the desired effect on your body, causing you to push your hips towards his mouth to get more, to get anything he was willing to give to allow you to come. 

But when you heard his deep, dark chuckle, one you had heard so many times before to let you know he was the boss, that he was in charge, it only warned you that you would need to beg for what you wanted. 

“Daddy,” you whimpered, voice unsteady, so unsure of yourself as you began to plead, “I-I want…”

“Yes, princess?” he asked as your words faded, rising from his knees to tug once on the string securing the bikini top to your body. In a flash it was hitting the white-painted deck of the boat, leaving you bare, exposed, open for all to see, but Jaebeom was the only one that mattered in the moment. “Tell daddy what you want.” 

“I-I want you to fuck me,” you said ,exhaling long and slow as he pulled you closer to his body with an arm around your waist. “Please, daddy.” 

You glanced over your shoulder at him in time to see him peel his tank from his body, eyes lowering to notice the way he pushed his shorts down his hips, unveiling his painfully hard cock beneath. A palm against your back once again had you bending over, a second later feeling the tip of his length press to your soaked core. His fingers dug into your hips by the time he was easing himself inside of you, earning a gasp once he had filled you up, pressing his cock deep within your walls. 

You clutched the railing once more, keeping your knees from buckling beneath you as Jaebeom leaned forward, cock still deep inside of you as he reached between your thighs to press his fingers to your clit. The added pressure from his cock as he toyed between your legs sent your body into overdrive, moans spilling from your lips mixed with curses, joined with a desperate ‘daddy, please’ every now and then had him twitching within your walls, groaning at feeling you wrap around him so tight as you shook from the sensation.

Finally his hips began to move, ridding you of the tension that began to swell inside of you as he fucked you senseless, flesh smacking against flesh and all you could do was push your body into his thrusts to receive every last bit of pleasure. His filled you up over and over, until your mind grew too numb to focus, the only thing you could possibly concentrate on was the bliss that overwhelmed you to the brim. You continued to whimper, and moan, and call out his name, not caring of your volume but only of the way he could make you feel so, so good.

Growing closer to his own end, Jaebeom slowed his hips a moment before slipping his hand between your thighs once again, fingers finding your clit to caress back and forth over your slick folds. He pumped his cock slowly, with long thrusts hitting you deeper than before with a twitch of his hips, drawing out every last well-deserved cry until your body shook in his grasp.

Electricity surged through you, starting between your thighs to reach every finger and toe and it only added to the overwhelming bliss when Jaebeom gripped your waist tight, holding you in place before beginning to pump himself in and out of you. The pleasure rendered you speechless, breathless, until the first wave finally crashed over you and all you could do was call out for him again and again as he thrust his cock within your clenched, dripping heat, finally reaching his own peak with a huff and a gasp.

Fingers pressed to your aching body tighter as he held you closer, spilling every last drop inside of you and finally pulling away with an exhausted groan. Your body pressed to the railing, trying to catch your balance, thankful the waves splashing against the boat were no harsher than they were. Jaebeom joined you, reaching on either side of your body after adjusting himself in his shorts, gripping the rail to gain his composure, all the while pressing kisses to the bare skin of your shoulder. 

“C’mon, princess,” he suddenly said, spinning your body around to face him. Quickly, he placed an arm around your back, keeping you steady with a grin on his lips. “Let’ get you cleaned up and dressed.”

“Daddy,” you cooed sweetly, closing your eyes for the moment that his lips met the top of your head, “you’re too good to me.”

“Of course, princess,” he replied instantly, grin widening before ushering you off the deck toward the cabin, “I love spoiling you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 2020, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.


	7. Cookies & Icing [ Jaebeom | M ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➳ V-DAY DRABBLE (this was inspired by a joke between a friend of mine so it’s not to be taken seriously lol)  
> ➳ [masterlist of works](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qpq9jMhTYTVyQ0U7G08fZM-hqHFilaekNhGuqlRT0tU/edit?usp=sharing)

You shouldn’t be so surprised Jaebeom gets a little carried away in the middle of baking Valentine’s Day treats together. While he becomes distracted icing cooled-off cookies, you are hands deep kneading the next batch of dough when his touches find your body. A smile forms over your lips, giggling as his hands roam every inch he can reach. It’s clear to you his mind wouldn’t remain focused when his body wants other things.

“Jae?” you call his name in a giggle, working the dough between your palms and the counter after sprinkling fresh flour over top. “Aren’t you supposed to be icing the cookies?” He had one job, you think, and of course he gets distracted. The thought has you laughing as he hums and his fingertips find their way beneath the hem of the white dress decorated in pink hearts you wore for the occasion. 

“How can I focus when you look this good,” he says, a groan threatening to leave his lips as his hands travel farther up your thighs, “and you smell this good.” His mouth is in the crook of your neck by the time he finishes the sentence, causing you to giggle from the ticklish way he places kisses against your skin. 

“Jaebeom,” you say, his name falling more breathlessly from your lips. “I need to roll this dough and cut out the next batch. And you shouldn’t give me such pretty perfumes as Valentine’s Day gifts if you don’t want me to smell nice.” The small and large heart-shaped cookie cutters lay waiting on you, but Jaebeom seems not to care. He only groans against your flesh as his palms find your bare ass beneath your skirt, and more importantly, he realizes you aren’t wearing any panties. Maybe it was a surprise for him later, and maybe it’s your own fault for knowing how distracted he can become when the two of you are alone. It’s not like this would be the first time his hands on you have pulled you from certain tasks you were supposed to do together, and the longer he caresses your bare skin, the less you begin to mind.

“Mm, no panties,” he mutters before drawing his tongue up your neck to reach your ear. In an instant, goosebumps flood your skin as the heat swells inside your body. Your hands slow their work and you can hardly even remember what you were supposed to be doing. 

“Jae…” His name falls from your lips in a whisper. Your lashes flutter as an ache settles between your thighs. “The… cookies…” You should be ashamed of the way he has left you so breathless, not even being able to focus on the simple task of rolling dough, but who could blame you? When his lips are soft against your skin. When his touches are so gentle, yet urgent. 

“Still worried about the cookies, baby?” Jaebeom chuckles, his voice suddenly deeper, darker. Clearly he’s on a mission to make you just as distracted and the longer he touches you, the easier it becomes to stray from your task. “Should I offer a little reminder of how good I can make you feel?”

You know the words are said playfully. After all, he’s chuckling as he pulls away, only wanting to have a little extra fun on Valentine’s Day. Yet there’s a rush surging through your body. Heat floods every inch just from his words. And it only makes it worse the moment you feel a strong hand on your back, pushing your chest to the counter covered in flour while Jaebeom raises the hem of your skirt over your ass. Your flesh is on display for him, causing the heat to rise to your cheeks as the need takes over. Your body aches for him, finding desperation in the way you whine his name. 

“Jae…” 

“Maybe I can help you focus a little more, baby…” With that, you feel his palm against your ass, soothing his skin over your own as he caresses in small, soft circles. All before his palm is replaced by the coolness of a wooden spatula, causing your eyes to grow wide. 

“What are you…”

“Ah-ah…” he interrupts you, placing a firm grip on your waist. “Focus, baby.”

“Jae, if you think you’re really going to use a spatula…”

All he can do is chuckle while caressing your ass with its soft, wooden surface. Even if the idea is absolutely ridiculous, it sends another wave of warmth through your body. You admit to yourself it is a bit exciting, even if Jaebeom is only being playful and silly to distract you in the moment. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” he asks, and his tone darkens to hint at his own desire. His voice tells you he is being anything but playful in the moment, getting into a dominant role just to turn you on to occupy your mind further. 

“Jae… really?” But you can’t help the giggles that spill out. You feel silly and yet turned on. Ridiculous, yet full of desire. The fact that you’re bent over your own cookie dough with your ass on display for him doesn’t help in the least. 

“Hm, guess I will have to spank you since you’re so mouthy today.” His grip on your hip tightens, causing your mouth to snap shut seconds before Jaebeom brings the spatula in the air, only to swing it back down to your flesh. The smack echoes through the kitchen to reach the rest of the house. Your body jumps with the delicious impact, feeling the sting soaking into your body to create an even greater ache of desperation between your legs. 

“Jae!” The name is released in a squeak. Suddenly you’re not so giggly anymore. 

“Are you going to be good?”

“Y-Yes,” you exhale, feeling his hand come down against the spot he smacked. He soothes the stinging with a gentle palm, and you can’t help but to push your ass against him. “You’re annoying sometimes, you know that?” Of course he knows all the right buttons to push, all the places you love to be teased, and tortured, and spanked, and pleasured. 

“What was that?” he asks, but without warning he brings the spatula to your ass once again. This time, the sting burns a lot more, the smack is a little louder. Electricity jolts through your body and ends right between your thighs. The idea of getting spanked in the middle of baking cookies doesn’t seem so ridiculous now that you only want to get off. You decide he can have his way, finding the pain blissful and his teasing drawing a certain need from your body. 

“Jaebeom,” you whimper the name, pushing your body toward him, letting him know what you need. “Please…”

He’s quick to catch on, of course. He always is. You hear the sound of him dropping the spatula on the counter behind him.

“What is it baby?” He presses his body to your own, allowing you to feel his hardened, needy cock against your ass. It’s clear the moment has gotten to him as well. Before you can even answer, he’s lowering his hand between your thighs from behind. His fingers ghost over your folds before parting your flesh to feel how wet you’ve grown from him spanking you. Jaebeom groans at the feeling of your slick essence against his flesh, hot and wet and all for him. All because of him. “What do you need?”

“I need you,” you exhale the words desperately. 

“Mm, weren’t we supposed to be doing something, baby?” He teases you with laughter, all the while playing with your pussy. His fingers slip up and down your slit, finding your clit for a few moments just to hear you moan, before slipping the digits to your entrance. He pumps his two fingers inside of you with ease, slowly pushing them deep until your legs start to shake. “Shouldn’t we get back to baking?”

“Jae…” You want to express your annoyance at his words mocking you, but all you can concentrate on are his fingers deep inside of you. He thrusts them in so you can hear just how wet you’ve become, messy sounds filling the kitchen to mix with the moans that begin to spill from your lips. 

“What do you need me to do?” he asks, curling the digits towards your g-spot to leave you gasping. “Tell me.”

“I need you to fuck me,” you say without hesitation, beginning to rock yourself against his fingers, fucking them into you to receive more pleasure in return. 

Jaebeom wastes no more time teasing, realizing his own needs have doubled since beginning to taunt and mess with you. You hear the fumbling of buttons and a zipper before he pushes his jeans and boxer-briefs down, and a second later the tip of his cock presses against your slippery wet folds. 

“Is this what you need, baby?” The words are strained against his tongue. A groan follows as he begins sinking his cock into your pussy. 

You can’t answer the question. Your legs feel weak as they tremble beneath you, unsteady hands reaching for the counter to keep yourself balanced. He places a tight grip on your hips as he buries himself inside of your dripping heat, a deep groan building inside his chest before he exhales a heavy breath you weren’t aware he was holding.

Once his cock is completely inside of you, filling you up, making you dizzy, the room begins to spin around you. You feel so full of him, but you instantly need more thanks to his teasing. You push your hips back against him, and he pulls out of you nearly all the way, only to thrust himself back in with more force. His name falls from your lips in a gasp, clutching the counter tighter while your walls engulf him entirely. 

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, picking up a pleasurable pace of fucking you from behind. His fingers dig into the dress you wear, the skin beneath, holding you tight and keeping you in place as he fucks you. Moans and groans and curses all fill the room from the two of you. He feels so good inside, but you’re desperate to come after he worked your body up so much.

“Jae…” you cry out his name as he picks up pace, and it doesn’t take you much longer to sink your hand between your trembling thighs to find your clit. The added pleasure of fingers circling the swollen nub drives you wild, mixing with the way he thrusts his cock so deep into your soaked warmth. You squeeze yourself around him, making him curse beneath his breath before a groan builds deep within his chest. He’s lost in you and you’re lost in the bliss, knowing it won’t take much longer for you to reach your end as you caress your own flesh while he fills you up. “Jae… I’m getting… getting close…”

You’re so breathless as you speak, but he doesn’t slow down. He continues giving your body the attention it deserves just as you like. Heat floods every inch of you, from your quivering legs to your spinning, dizzy head, and it only takes a few more seconds before the pleasure is spilling over. You push your body into him, rolling your hips and riding the wave of pure bliss against his cock. You breathlessly call his name as your knees threaten to give out beneath you, but he keeps his steady hold on your hips. The electricity of his pleasure leaves you weak, and soon you’re coming back down to reality as he continues to fuck you.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he groans, loving the feeling of sinking his cock into you after he’s made you come. “God, it feels so good,” he goes on, head rolling back, fucking you harder, quicker, completely lost to the way it feels inside of you. 

It only takes a few more moments before he’s spilling inside of you, reaching his own end as his pace slows and he grows weak from the bliss. His grip loosens on your hips, his groans and heavy breaths filling the air. You take the opportunity to pay him back, beginning to move your hips though you know he will grow too sensitive in a moment. You slip down onto his length until he’s buried inside of you, then you pull away slowly, earning him hiss from the friction. You repeat the moment, pushing your ass toward him to have his cock filling you up, but a tight grip on your waist returns to keep you in place. 

Carefully and slowly, Jaebeom pulls away, leaving you a mess of his own cum dripping out to your folds and mixing with your juices. Your legs are still a bit shaky and Jaebeom is completely out of breath, the both of you taking your time to recover before you help each other clean up and return to actually getting your baking and decorating done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 2021, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.


	8. Blanket Forts & Chill [ Jackson ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➳ V-DAY DRABBLE  
> ➳ [masterlist of works](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qpq9jMhTYTVyQ0U7G08fZM-hqHFilaekNhGuqlRT0tU/edit?usp=sharing)

When you came home from work exhausted with your feet aching from a long shift, the last thing you expected was to see your living room turned upside down with cushions off the sofa and thin sheets spread from one corner to the next. You were frozen in place, only until you heard the quiet giggles of your boyfriend beneath the sheets.

“Jackson?” you finally call for him when your legs can actually move again. You’ve already slipped your heels off at the door and are now allowing your coat to fall from your shoulders as you stare at the monstrosity of an adult man’s blanket fort in your home. “Jackson, what… did you… do?”

As the shock settles, a grin forms on your lips. You can’t help it due to it being something so perfectly Jackson and on the perfect day as well. You were never one for fancy dinner dates or expensive gifts on Valentine’s Day, finding the commercial holiday to be pointless really. However, a cuddly blanket fort with your boyfriend does sound tempting after a long and stressful work day. 

“Come in,” he finally speaks, his voice muffled beneath the sheets, and then he clears his throat and deepens his tone. “I mean… I set up this blanket fort for you. The password to get in is three words.”

You can’t help but to giggle. “Um, Happy Valentine’s Day?” You lean down to what you assume is the entrance to the fort, finding only a small, fleece blanket to be in the way of you getting to him. 

“Is that three words?” he questions only to mess with you, causing you to erupt in laughter. 

“Yes, it’s three, Jackson.”

“Nope, try again.”

A playful huff and a roll of your eyes that goes unseen by him follows the denial of your entry. “Jackson…” you groan, then giggle again. You hear him chuckle beneath the blankets, and all you want to do in the moment is get to him.

“Password, please.”

“Um, I love you?”

“Close,” he immediately adds. “That’s four words.”

“Jackson!” You try to feign being offended, but he’s well aware his stubbornness is only making you laugh harder. “C’mon. You know what I meant!”

“Password, please.” He’s laughing too, finding humor in the way he teases you. If he keeps it up, you decide, he might not want you to enter the blanket fort after messing with you so much.

“I love you,” you say with a grin, awaiting to see if you are denied or accepted into your boyfriend’s fort.

You get your answer when Jackson peels back the blanket, coming face to face with his wide smile and sparkling, excited eyes staring at you. “Come in, please.”

Together, you’re giggling as you make your way inside the fort, noticing the TV hidden perfectly underneath with your favorite show on the screen ready to be played. In front, there’s a plate of fruit on the floor with chocolate dipping sauces in metallic bowls in the middle. You also notice the battery-operated candles scattered about, thankful Jackson considered your safety while thinking of something sweet to do for you on Valentine’s Day.

“Jackson…” is all you can manage before you’re pulling him close, pressing your lips into his own for a sweet kiss to show him your appreciation. Your heart flutters as he grips you by the hips to pull you closer, becoming wrapped up in his warmth and loving arms. “Thank you,” you whisper after pulling away.

“I know you’ve had a terrible week at work,” he says, his voice soft and comforting to instantly relax you. “I wanted to do something fun since I know you don’t like going out. I hope this is okay.”

A wide grin grows on your lips. “It’s perfect.”

And it truly is a perfect way to spend the night with him watching TV and picking at fruits, cuddling up in his arms where you can relax as well as feel safe and comfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 2021, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> © 2020, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.


End file.
